Bukan Salahku
by tsuki.tsuki-chan
Summary: Namikaze Naruto adalah sekertaris dari Uchiha Sasuke. dan tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain atau sebutlah hanya ada dipikiran mereka, mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan yang sebenarnya salah karena Sasuke sudah menikah. Dan jalinan kedua insan itu bisa kita sebut 'PERSELINGKUHAN'.
1. Chapter 1

Hahahahahahahaha Tsuki datang lagi… jika kemarin Tsuki bawa cerita dengan Naruto sebagai pembunuh, sekarang Tsuki bawa cerita perselingkuhan Sasuke dengan Naruto. fuuu… akhirnya bisa selesai juga chapter satu, Tsuki hanya bisa membuat ceritanya menjadi 2 chapter. Maafkan Tsuki… kalo hasilnya jelek. Tsuki ga berani buat Naruto bener- bener jadi perempuan yang ga bener dalam artian tanda kutip. Hehehehhehe… Makannya Tsuki buat yang salah disini adalah istri Sasuke yaitu Sakura bukan Naruto. maafkan Tsuki kalo ternyata nanti ceritanya terasa kurang. Tapi jika mau memberi saran Tsuki akan terima dengan senang hati… ok tanpa membuang waktu…

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**Bukan Salahku**

'TOU-SAN… ANGKAT TELFONNYA. TOU-SAN… ANGKAT TELFONNYA.'

Suara anak kecil berumur 5 tahun terdengar dengan sangat nyaring, membuat wanita yang ada dalam selimutnya tidak tenang dan gelisah.

'TOU-SAN… ANGKAT TELFONNYA. TOU-SAN… ANGKAT TELFONNYA.'

Lagi- lagi dan lagi suara itu terdengar setelah terhenti sejenak.

"Ngh…" igau wanita itu yang benar- benar merasa terganggu dengan suara itu.

'TOU-SAN… ANGKAT TELFONNYA. TOU-SAN… ANGKAT TELFONNYA.'

Sepertinya suara itu akan terus terdengar sampai telfon itu diangkat dan hal itu membuat wanita itu membuka matanya. Menatap kesal seorang pria yang sedang terlelap didepannya.

"Sasuke! angkat telfonnya, aku tidak bisa tidur!" wanita itu menggoyang- goyangkan tubuh pria itu.

'TOU-SAN… ANGKAT TELFONNYA. TOU-SAN… ANGKAT TELFONNYA.'

Lagi dan lagi suara itu terdengar.

"SASUKE!" teriak wanita itu membuat pria yang ada disebelahnya membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya pria itu dengan entengnya, Naruto melirik kearah meja tempat dimana hp Sasuke berada.

'TOU-SAN… ANGKAT TELFONNYA. TOU-SAN… ANGKAT TELFONNYA.'

Sasuke yang mendengar nada dering hpnya bangkit dari tidurnya dan keluar dari selimutnya. Dirinya berjalan menuju hp itu dan menerima telfon itu. dan Naruto melanjutkan tidurnya yang tadi terpotong akibat suara yang tidak enak didengar itu.

"_Sasuke! aku sudah menghubungimu beberapa kali. Hari ini kau yang akan menjemput Mioka, bukan? Aku sudah terlambat! Jangan sampai kau lupa untuk menjemputnya. Kau pulang hari ini kan?"_ tanya seorang wanita dari sebrang.

"Iya, sayang… mana mungkin aku lupa menjemput anak kita." Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya lalu menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang melanjutkan tidurnya. Sasuke merasa sedikit kesal mengetahui bahwa Naruto sedang tidur sekarang, sedangkan dirinya harus menerima omelan atau perintah dari istrinya.

"_Ya sudah. Aku tutup telfonnya. Aku tidak mau fashion show di Paris gagal hanya karena aku ketinggalan pesawat."_ wanita itu kemudian menutup telfonnya tanpa menunggu balasan dari suaminya.

Sasuke menaruh kembali hpnya di meja dan kembali masuk kedalam selimut. Dipeluknya Naruto dari belakang dan ditaruh kepalanya ditengkuk Naruto.

"Kau curang jika kau tidur." Sasuke berbisik kepada Naruto. Naruto yang memang sudah tidak bisa tidur walaupun dipaksakan membuka matanya dan berbalik kearah Sasuke.

"Kau yang jahat kepadaku Sasuke. Telfon dari istrimu itu mengganggu tidurku. Kau tahukan, wanita itu harus cukup tidur untuk kesehatan kulitnya." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke yang melihat itu segera mencubit pipi Naruto gemas. Membuat Naruto bertambah kesal dibuatnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan istrimu tadi?" tanya Naruto sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Sasuke.

"Hanya menyuruhku untuk menjemput Mioka." jawab Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Naruto sayang.

"Yang dilakukannya hanya menyuruhku dan menyuruhku. Dia hanya peduli dengan pekerjaannya sebagai designer. Dan tentunya uangku juga." Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto yang ada didekapannya.

"Dan akibatnya kau jatuh kedalam pelukanku." Naruto menambahkan. Kemudian Naruto mendongak keatas dan melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tentu saja, yang kubutuhkan hanyalah wanita yang benar- benar ada disampingku setiap saat." kata Sasuke sebelum bibirnya mencium mesra bibir Naruto. Bibir Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto, mengajak hal yang lebih lanjut terjadi. Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap tajam Sasuke. tapi yang dilihatnya adalah Sasuke yang sudah menutup matanya, sepertinya Sasuke sangat menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukannya, Narutopun kembali menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke. Naruto mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. Tapi Naruto segera menghentikan ciuman itu setelah merasakan Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang lebih lanjut dari apa yang dilakukan oleh tangan nakalnya jika ciuman itu diteruskan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke protes dengan tindakan Naruto.

"Sekarang sudah jam 7. kita harus berada dikantor sebelum jam delapan, Sasuke. jam delapan kau ada rapat dengan perusahaan Nara. Dan hal itu tidak bisa ditunda karena jam sepuluh kau harus menjemput Mioka. kau ada rapat dengan perusahaan Akimichi setelah itu kira- kira jam setengah sebelas, kemudian setelah makan siang kita akan mengunjungi cabang hotel terbaru kita. Dan masih banyak lagi." Naruto memberitahu jadwal yang akan dilakukan hari ini. Sasuke menatap malas Naruto, menandakan bahwa dirinya tidak setuju dengan jadwal itu.

"Pada saat rapat, biarkan Mioka bersamaku dan kita bisa pergi bertiga pada saat berkunjung ke cabang hotel baru. Tapi, setelah itu kita harus mengantarnya pulang untuk belajar dan tidur. Mika harus tidur jam 9 malam." Naruto menambahkan. Dilepasnya pelukan Sasuke kepadanya dan keluar dari selimutnya, Naruto membenarkan tali piama berwarna biru donkernya sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Hmmm… aku pikir Naruto lebih mirip istriku dari pada selingkuhanku. Dan dirinya lebih care terhadap Mioka anakku daripada Sakura istriku sekaligus ibu dari Mioka." Sasuke bangun dari ranjang dan mengambil handuk. Dia akan mandi di kamar mandi yang berada diluar kamar.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar ketika Naruto sedang merias wajahnya. Naruto hanya melihat Sasuke sebentar dan menunjuk baju yang akan dipakai Sasuke yang berada diranjang. Sasuke mengambil baju itu dan memakainya. Sasuke menyelesaikan pakaiannya bersamaan dengan Naruto yang selesai dengan make up nya. Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan memakaikan dasi Sasuke.

"Mengapa bajuku tidak sewarna dengan bajumu?" tanya Sasuke menunduk kebawah melihat Naruto yang sedang memakaikan dasinya.

"Jangan lihat kebawah! Aku sedang memakaikan dasimu dengan benar." Naruto berkomentar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke. setelah selesai memakaikan dasi, Naruto mengambil tas yang baru dibelikan Sasuke kemarin dan mengambil tas Sasuke yang ada di lemarinya.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Kau ingin perselingkuhan kita terbongkar." Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke sebelum menyerahkan tas hitam kepada Sasuke dan mendahului Sasuke menuju meja makan. berhubung dia mempunyai pembantu, Naruto tidak perlu repot- repot untuk membuat makanan atau bangun pagi- pagi untuk memasak. Naruto segera turun dan duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Ba-san, tambahkan satu piring." Naruto sedikit berteriak memberitahu pembantunya untuk membawakan satu piring lagi. Dan seorang wanita paruh bayapun datang dengan piring ditangannya.

"Apakah Tuan Sasuke datang hari ini?" tanya pembantu itu kepada Naruto yang sedang memakan nasi gorengnya.

"Ya, dia sedang menggunakan sepatunya." Naruto memberitahu sambil tersenyum kepada pembantunya itu. pembantunya membalas senyum Naruto lalu permisi pergi.

"Seperti biasa selalu mendahului." Sasuke mendekati Naruto lalu mengecup kening Naruto sebelum duduk dikursinya.

"Kau itu yang lambat." Naruto berkomentar disela makannya.

"Aku dulu yang berangkat. Kau berangkat 15 menit setelah aku berangkat. Aku tidak mau orang kantor mencurigai kita." Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sedang memakan nasi gorengnya juga.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke. setelah mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto kembali memakan nasi gorengnya dan acara sarapanpun berjalan dengan tenang.

Naruto menyelesaikan sarapannya yang pertama. Dia berdiri lalu mengambil tasnya dan mendekati Sasuke, Sasukepun menghentikan makannya dan meminum minumannya menghentikan sejenak kegiatan sarapannya. Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya kepada Sasuke dan mencium singkat bibir Sasuke. setelah itu diusapnya bibir Sasuke dengan jempolnya.

"Aku duluan." kata Naruto kepada Sasuke. Sasuke melihat kepergian Naruto sampai Naruto menutup pintunya dan setelah itu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Naruto masuk kedalam sedan berwarna kuningnya. Sebelum dikeluarkan mobil dari bagasinya dibukanya dulu tas bawaannya itu. diambilnya lipstik berwarna pink yang ada disana lalu memakainya, setelah lipstik menempel merata dibibirya, Naruto baru menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi dari rumahnya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Selamat pagi, Pak." Naruto membungkukan badannya saat Sasuke datang.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto sebentar lalu masuk kedalam kantor. Naruto segera mempersiapkan berkas yang akan menjadi bahan rapat Sasuke dengan perusahaan Nara. Setelah mendapat telfon pemberitahuan bahwa perwakilan dari perusahaan Nara datang, Naruto langsung masuk kedalam ruangan Sasuke.

TOK TOK TOK

Naruto mengetuk pintu ruangan Sasuke.

"Masuk." terdengar suara Sasuke dari dalam. Naruto segera membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam ruangan Sasuke.

"Perwakilan dari perusahaan Nara sudah datang, Pak. Anda dimohon untuk segera ke ruang rapat." Naruto memberitahu. Sasuke menutup laptop yang baru saja dibukannya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Ini bahan yang akan didiskusikan, Pak. Kemarin anda sudah membacanya, bukan?" Naruto menyerahkan berkas bahan rapat. Sasuke mengangguk lalu mengambil berkas itu. tapi dengan nakalnya Sasuke malah menggenggam tangan Naruto.

DUAK!  
Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke.

"AWwww…" Sasuke memegangi kakinya dan menatap Naruto yang sedang menatap tajam dirinya.

"Jadilah seprofesional mungkin saat kau bekerja, Pak." Naruto melipat tangannya dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke untuk membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti memegangi kakinya dan berjalan keluar. 'Kau sangat menggoda, Naruto.' batin Sasuke lalu berjalan dengan Naruto yang disampingnya. Selama perjalanan, Naruto menjelaskan isi dari bahan rapat dan Sasuke mendengarkan Naruto dengan benar. Yang dikatakan oleh Naruto benar, dia harus seprofesianal mungkin saat bekerja.

"Silahkan masuk, Pak." Naruto membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang rapat itu, siap untuk memimpin rapat yang akan berlangsung lama itu. Setelah semuanya terasa akan berjalan dengan lancar Naruto permisi untuk kembali ke kursinya untuk menjalankan tugasnya yang lain.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Maafkan saya, Pak. Pak Sasuke sedang tidak ada di ruangan. Beliau sedang memimpin rapat. Apa ada hal yang bisa saya sampaikan?" Naruto mengambil buku catatannya dan menuliskan apa yang dibicarakan oleh penelfon.

"Baik, Pak. Akan saya sampaikan."

CKLAK

Naruto menutup telfonnya dan melihat kembali apa yang dituliskannya dipadukan tangal yang ada disana dengan jadwal yang sudah dibuat. Setelah yakin bahwa perjanjian tadi ditelfon tidak mengganggu jadwal yang lain, Naruto membulatkan tanggal itu dalam kalendernya dan memberikan note kecil untuk mengingatkannya.

"Apa ada telfon?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto. rapatnya baru saja selesai.

"Ya, Pak. Perusahaan Kurama tadi menelfon dan meminta anda untuk rapat lusa untuk membicarakan tentang kerjasama kita dibidang art, Pak." Naruto membacakan apa yang tadi dituliskan di buku catatannya.

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Pak!" Naruto menghentikan Sasuke yang akan membuka pintu ruangannya. Sasuke menengok kebelakang lalu menatap Naruto.

"Anda harus menjemput Mioka, Pak." Naruto mengingatkan Sasuke yang sepertinya lupa akan tugasnya menjadi seorang Tou-san dari seorang gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun.

"Ah… aku hampir melupakannya. Baiklah aku akan bersiap menjemputnya." Sasuke segera masuk kedalam ruangannya untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya.

KRING….

Suara telfon terdengar, Naruto segera menjawab telfon itu.

"Naruto, aku akan segera kembali." kata Sasuke kepada Naruto. setelah mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bersiap untuk menjemput anak tercintanya.

"Maaf, Pak. Resepsionis yang berada di bawah memberitahu bahwa Pak Choji direktur dari perusahaan Akimichi sudah berada dibawah dan sedang menuju ruang rapat." Naruto memberitahu Sasuke.

"Bukankah kita rapat jam setengah sebelas. Aku baru saja selesai rapat." Sasuke merasa sedikit kesal karena perusahaan Akimichi mengubah jadwal seenaknya.

"Ini bahan rapatnya, Pak. Biarkan saya yang menjemput Mioka." Naruto memberikan berkas bahan rapat kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil berkas itu dan menaruh kuncinya dimeja Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. ucapkan maaf kepada Mioka. Katakan sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan mengajaknya makan siang bersama dan berkeliling bersama di hotel baru." Sasuke menatap Naruto menyesal. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian Sasuke segera berjalan menuju ruang rapat sambil membaca kembali bahan rapatnya.

Naruto mengambil kunci mobil Sasuke lalu masuk kedalam ruangan Sasuke dan menaruhnya di laci meja Sasuke, tempat dimana Sasuke selalu menaruh kunci mobilnya. Setelah itu Naruto mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menyuruh sekertaris Sasuke yang lain yang telah lama dipercayanya untuk menggantikannya sebentar selama dirinya menjemput Mioka.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto berhenti tepat disebrang jalan tempat dimana Mioka sekolah. Setelah melihat banyak anak kecil yang keluar dan para ibu yang mendampinginya. Naruto keluar dari mobilnya dan mencopot kaca mata hitamnya. Dia menyebrang jalan dan masuk kedalam sekolah taman kanak- kanak itu. Dia tidak melihat Mioka diantara anak- anak kecil yang berhamburan keluar. akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam sekolah untuk mencari Mioka. Naruto berjalan menuju kelas Mioka dan benar saja Mioka sedang membereskan peralatan menggambarnya.

"Mioka." Naruto memanggil seorang anak perempuan berambut biru donker bermata onyx. Gadis kecil itu menengok kebelakang dan menggembungkan pipinya saat melihat Naruto.

"Bukankah Tou-chan yang akan menjemputku." Mioka tampak tidak senang karena ayahnya tidak menepati janji.

"Ah… Tou-san sedang sibuk. Mioka dengan Naruto Ba-san saja ya." Naruto mendekati Mioka dan berjongkok didepannya. Tapi Mioka menghiraukan Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika kita membeli es krim?" bujuk Naruto.

"Tou-chan sudah sering sekali tidak menepati janji." Mioka meninggalkan tas ransel yang sudah diberesinya tadi. Naruto awalnya merasa bahwa bujukannya tidak berhasil. Tapi ternyata pendapatnya salah. Karena Mioka mempersilahkan Naruto untuk membawakan tas ranselnya. Naruto tersenyum lalu mengambil tas ransel itu. Naruto berjalan disamping Mioka lalu menggandeng tangan Mioka.

"Kaa-chan tidak pernah menggandeng tangan Mioka saat menjemput Mioka. Kaa-chan selalu menunggu didepan sekolah. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Tou-chan. hanya Naruto Ba-chan yang melakukannya." Mioka menatap Naruto yang tersenyum. membuat Mioka yang melihat senyum Naruto ikut tersenyum. Naruto memang disenangi oleh banyak orang.

"Ah… Tou-san mengatakan bahwa sebagai kata penyesalan, Mioka akan makan siang bersama Tou-san dan akan diajak jalan- jalan mengunjungi hotel baru." Naruto memberitahu Mioka. Membuat Mioka yang mendengarnya bersorak riang itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto tetapi nyatanya Mioka hanya mengucapkan dua huruf yang selalu menjadi andalan Uchiha 'hn'.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto dan Mioka masuk kedalam perusahaan. Semua mata mengarah kepadanya, dan setiap karyawan disana langsung menyapa dan membungkuk hormat kepada Mioka ketika melihat gadis kecil yang sedang memakan es krimnya berada didepan Naruto.

"Siang, Mioka…" seorang pria menyapa Mioka tetapi hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Mioka. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Sifat Sasuke sepertinya menurun kepadanya. Bahkan tidak ada senyum.' batin Naruto. Naruto dan Mioka masuk kedalam lift dan setelah berada di lantai lima mereka baru keluar. Naruto berjalan dengan Mioka disebelahnya. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di ruangan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Telah membuatmu menggantikan tugasku." Naruto membungkukan badannya meminta maaf kepada Ino karena telah menyusahkannya.

"Tidak apa, Naruto. Kita itu teman dan sama- sama sekertaris Sasuke." Ino menepuk pundak Naruto lalu menatap gadis kecil yang berada disebelah Naruto.

"Siang, Mioka…" Ino sedikit membungkukan badannya. Berharap Mioka akan tersenyum kepadanya. Tapi yang diterima Ino hanya sebuah anggukan sama seperti yang lainnya. Ino menatap Naruto dan Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya. Setelah itu Ino pergi meninggalkan Mioka dan Naruto.

Mioka memakan es krim terakhirnya dan membuang tempat es krimnya ke tempat sampah. Naruto segera mengambil tisu dan mengelap tangan dan mulut Mioka sampai bersih.

"Nee… ayo kita ubah gaya rambut Mioka. Kita buat Tou-san terkejut." kata Naruto lalu memangku Mioka dipangkuannya.

"Hn." jawab Mioka singkat. 'Tidak salah, dia benar- benar anak Sasuke.' Naruto membuka game dalam komputernya dan membiarkan Mioka untuk bermain. Naruto mengeluarkan ikat rambut dan jepit rambut yang baru dibelinya tadi dengan Mioka. Naruto mengambil dua ikat rambut yang ikatannya memiliki boneka. Lalu Naruto menyisir rambut Mioka. Sepertinya Naruto juga akan mengajarkan satu hal baik kepada Mioka. Itu yang sering dilakukannya jika Mioka ditinggal bersama dirinya, setidaknya Naruto berharap Mioka akan sedikit lebih baik setelah diberitahu.

"Mioka… jika bertemu dengan orang dan orang itu menyapamu. Kau tidak boleh bersikap acuh. Mioka harus membalas salam itu." Naruto mengambil setengah rambut Mioka dan mengikatnya.

"Apa kau mengerti, Mioka?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, Ba-chan." jawab Mioka tanpa melihat Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan mengambil ikatan rambut yang lainnya.

"Ba-chan coba ya. Selamat pagi, Mioka." Naruto memberikan simulasi kepada Mioka.

"Pagi." kata Mioka datar. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lalu dibukanya laci miliknya dan mengambil beberapa permen lollipop dari sana.

"Bukan begitu. Mioka harus menatap orang itu lalu tersenyum dan mengucapkan. 'Pagi juga.'" Naruto membuat suaranya seramah mungkin.

"Jika Mioka benar. Ba-chan akan memberi permen lollipop kepada Mioka." Naruto memperlihatkan permen lollipopnya. Dan Mioka sepertinya lebih tertarik kepada permen lollipop daripada permainan yang ada dikomputer Naruto. Naruto menurunkan Mioka dari pangkuannya.

"Ok. Ba-chan mulai. Selamat siang, Mioka…" Naruto tersenyum kepada Mioka. Mioka menatap kembali permen lollipop yang ada dimeja lalu menatap Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi juga…" kata Mioka dengan manis. Naruto menghela napas lalu memberikan satu permen lollipop kepada Mioka.

"Sekali lagi. Selamat pagi, Mioka." Naruto tersenyum kepada Mioka. Kemudian Mioka langsung menatap Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Pagi…" kata Mioka dengan ramah. Naruto mengangguk lalu tersenyum dan memberikan semua permen lolipopnya kepada Mioka. Dipangkunya kembali Mioka dan dikucirnya kembali sebelah rambut Mioka yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Sisa ikat rambut dan jepit rambut Ba-chan taruh di tas ya." Naruto memberitahu. Tapi sepertinya perhatian Mioka sudah teralih kembali ke permainan. Naruto membiarkannya dan kembali menjalankan tugasnya yang lain.

"Ba-chan." Mioka memanggil Naruto dan Naruto menengok.

"Ini." Mioka menyerahkan permen lollipop yang baru dibukanya.

"Aku berikan Ba-chan satu." kata Mioka dengan muka yang sedikit memerah. Naruto tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya. Mioka secara malu- malu memasukan permen lollipop itu kedalam mulut Naruto.

"Arigatou…" Naruto tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Mioka setelah diambilnya lollipop dari mulutnya. Mioka terkejut dan menatap Naruto. muka Mioka tambah merah setelah apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Naruto memasukan kembali permen lollipop kedalam mulutnya dan kembali melanjutkan perkerjaannya.

"Doite…" kata Mioka malu- malu dan dengan suara yang kecil, tetapi Naruto dapat mendengarnya. Naruto menatap Mioka lalu tersenyum lagi. Mioka tersenyum juga lalu melanjutkan permainannya. Naruto membiarkan Mioka bermain komputer dipangkuannya, sedangkan dirinya kembali mengecek apa saja yang akan diperlukan untuk mengunjungi hotel baru bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Mioka kau sudah datang?" kata Sasuke datar membuat Naruto menatapnya tajam. Tetapi Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto dan hanya menatap Mioka yang sedang bermain.

"Hn." jawab Mioka tak kalah datar. 'Hubungan anak dan ayah yang sangat menyebalkan.' batin Naruto tidak suka.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan untungnya Sasuke juga sedang menatapnya. Naruto melirik Mioka kembali atau lebih tepatnya rambut Mioka dan itu membuat Sasuke mengerti.

"Maafkan Tou-san ya…. Dan Mioka sangat terlihat cantik dengan kucir rambut itu." Sasuke tersenyum kepada Mioka. Sedangkan Mioka hanya membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Sepertinya sekarang sudah jam makan siang." kata Naruto menghangatkan suasana.

"Baiklah.. ayo kita makan bertiga. Setelah makan kita akan langsung pergi ke hotel baru." Sasuke masih menatap Mioka yang sepertinya tidak akan menjawab. Kemudian dia masuk kedalam kantor untuk mengambil kunci. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mioka duduk disamping Sasuke yang sedang menyetir sedangkan Naruto duduk dibelakang sendiri. Mereka akan pergi menuju restauran dimana mereka sering makan bertiga. Perjalananpun hanya berlangsung sepi karena dua Uchiha yang saling mendiamkan satu sama lain. Naruto lagi- lagi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah sampai di restauran Naruto menyuruh ayah dan anak itu untuk mencari tempat duduk sedangkan dirinya memesan makanan. Menu yang dipesan selalu sama jika mereka makan bersama dan itu membuat Naruto hapal dengan pesanan mereka. Setelah menunggu lama akhirnya Naruto bisa mendapatkan makanannya.

Naruto berjalan menuju meja dimana Sasuke dan Mioka berada. Dan lagi- lagi hanya kesunyian diantara mereka membuat Naruto kesal.

"Mioka, ini hamburgermu." Naruto membukakan kertas hamburger Mioka agar mioka segera makan dan menaruh satu piring kentang goreng yang disebelahnya sudah ada sausnya kehadapan Mioka dan segelas orange float. Kemudian Naruto memberikan steak kepada Sasuke dengan segelas jus tomat. Sedangkan dirinya hanya makan salad dan segelas ocha.

Naruto memakan saladnya dengan perlahan dan hal itu membuat Mioka memperhatikannya.

"Apa Mioka ingin salad juga?" tanya Naruto kepada Mioka.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka rumput." jawab Mioka sambil memakan kembali burgernya, membuat Naruto terkikik geli mendengarnya. Sasukepun tersenyum mendengar hal itu. jika orang lain melihat ketiga orang itu. semua orang menyangka bahwa mereka adalah sebuah keluarga bahagia yang terdiri dari seorang suami, istri dan anak. Mereka tidak akan menyangka bahwa ternyata pikiran mereka salah. Setelah makan mereka mengunjungi hotel baru, setelah itu Naruto diantar pulang oleh Sasuke karena Sasuke tidak akan menginap di rumahnya sekarang. dia akan pulang ke rumah hari ini.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Haripun berjalan seperti biasa. Setiap hari senin sampai kamis Sasuke berada di rumah Naruto dan sisanya dia berada di rumah. Dan walaupun sekarang hari kamis, Sasuke pulang ke rumah. Dia baru saja datang dari perjalanan rapatnya bersama dengan Naruto.

Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah. Sudah hampir seminggu dia pergi ke hawai bersama dengan Naruto untuk rapat. Dan dirinya merasa capek sekali sekarang. dia segera masuk kedalam rumah tetapi rumah tampak sepi hanya ada pembantu- pembantu yang sedang melaksanakan tugasnya. Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar, dia menyangka Sakura ada disana tetapi pikirannya salah. 'Mungkin masih berada di butik.' batin Sasuke.

Setelah mengganti baju, Sasuke menghampiri kamar Mioka. Dia akan memberikan oleh- oleh untuknya. Dan oleh- oleh itu dipilihkan oleh Naruto karena Sasuke tidak pandai membeli oleh- oleh.

"Mioka… Tou-san-" Sasuke menggantungkan perkataannya dan melihat Mioka yang sedang tidur di kasur dengan handuk basah yang ada diatas kepalanya. pelayan yang ada disana berdiri lalu membungkukan badannya.

"ADA APA INI?" Sasuke membentak pelayan itu.

"Nona Mioka sakit sejak tiga hari yang lalu, Tuan." Pelayan itu memberitahu sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"LALU DIMANA SAKURA?" tanya Sasuke yang seperti sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Nyonya pergi ke Nagasaki untuk fashion show dua hari yang lalu." Pelayan itu memberitahu lagi.

"SHIT! Apa yang dilakukannya sungguh keterlaluan. Anaknya sedang sakit dia malah Fashion show." Sasuke mengumpat membuat Pelayannya mundur kebelakang. Merasa takut kepada Sasuke yang terlihat sangat marah.

Sasuke mendekati Mioka dan menggendong Mioka. Membawanya pergi bersamanya, dia bahkan tidak menjawab saat pembantunya bertanya tentang mau dibawa kemana Mioka yang sedang sakit itu. Sasuke menaruh Mioka di jok belakang lalu membawa Mioka ke suatu tempat yang bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

"Naruto… Naruto…" teriak Sasuke sesaat setelah memarkirkan mobilnya didepan rumah Naruto. Naruto yang sedang ingin menutup matanya kembali membuka matanya dan berjalan sangat tidak berselera kearah pintuk.

CKLAK

Dibukanya pintu dan dia melihat keluar pagar. Dia menemukan Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Mioka yang menurut Naruto tampak kesehatannya sedang tidak baik.

"Mioka demam!" Sasuke berteriak. Naruto segera berlari membuka pintu pagar lalu menyuruh Sasuke untuk masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto sambil menuntun Sasuke untuk membawa Mioka ke kamarnya.

"Mioka sakit dan si BITCH itu meninggalkannya untuk fashion show." kata Sasuke yang tidak sadar menyebut istrinya bitch. Dia sudah terlalu marah dibuatnya.

"Letakan Mioka di kasur." kata Naruto sambil membukakan pintu kamarnya. Sasuke menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto lalu menidurkan Mioka disana. Naruto segera menyelimuti Mioka dan menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Mioka. Naruto mengangguk lalu mengambil termometer yang ada dilaci sebelah kasurnya.

"Kau mengerti cara menggunakan termometerkan? Aku akan kebawah untuk mengambil handuk dan es batu." Naruto menyerahkan termometernya kepada Sasuke dan Sasuke memasukan termometer itu ke mulut Mioka.

Tidak berapa lama Naruto datang dengan baskom yang berisikan air dan es batu, handuk kecilpun berada dilengannya. Naruto dengan sigap membasahi handuk itu dengan air yang ada didalam baskom lalu menaruhnya didahi Mioka. Secara berulang dia melakukan itu.

Sekarang Naruto sangat membenci Sakura. dia memang sudah membenci Sakura sejak dia mengetahui bahwa Sakura adalah istri Sasuke. tapi sejauh apapun Naruto membenci Sakura, Naruto tidak pernah bisa membenci Mioka, anak dari Sasuke dan Sakura. dia sangat menyayangi anak kecil. Dan dia sangat kasihan kepada Mioka yang mempunyai keluarga utuh tetapi tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang yang sempurna. Naruto adalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Dia sejak kecil sudah berada di rumah panti asuhan. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat kecelakaan dan tidak ada saudara yang mau merawatnya. Oleh karena itu dia sangat dekat dengan anak kecil karena setiap harinya dia memang dikelilingi oleh banyak anak kecil yang membutuhkan kasih sayang.

"Tidurlah di kamar bawah… sudah jam 12 malam. Biar aku yang merawat Mioka." Sasuke membangunkan Naruto yang tidak sengaja tertidur disebelah Mioka. Naruto terbangun lalu mengangguk. Naruto berdiri.

"Tou-san." terdengar suara lemah Mioka yang membuat semuanya menengok kearah Mioka. Naruto tidak jadi tidur. Dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Kau harus disampingnya, aku akan membuatkan dirinya bubur." kata Naruto kepada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengecup ringan dahi Naruto. kemudian dia masuk kedalam selimut dan memeluk Mioka.

"Tou-san disini." Sasuke berbicara dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Naruto dibawah segera memasak bubur untuk Mioka. Mioka harus makan banyak jika dia ingin cepat sembuh. jika tidak dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Setelah satu jam kemudian Naruto masuk dengan bubur yang ada ditangannya.

"Mioka makan dulu ya, setelah itu Mioka harus minum obat." Naruto menaruh buburnya dimeja dan membangunkan Mioka agar Mioka segera makan. dan Naruto menyuapi Mioka dengan perlahan. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto. berterima kasih atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya untuk menolong anak kesayangannya.

Dan setelah hal itu, Mioka dan Sasuke tidak pernah kembali ke rumah. Bahkan Sasuke selalu memutuskan telfonnya jika Sakura menelfon. Dia akan hidup dengan Naruto sekarang. dia akan hidup dengan wanita yang peduli dengannya. Tidak hanya dengannya, tetapi dengan anaknya juga.

To be continued

Dan ceritanya To be continued. Hehehehhehehehe Tsuki minta pendapat dan sarannya ya. Tsuki sih ngerasanya akan lebih menyenangkan jika Narutonya jadi yang salah, pengganggu dan menjadi calon ibu tiri yang sangat jahat dari pada Naruto yang baik hati tetapi menjadi sedikit pengganggu. Hehehehehe... Tapi Tsuki ga tega… ( ) hati Tsuki tidak merelakan jika Naruto seperti itu… maafkan Tsuki… Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuki datang lagi dengan langsung dua chapter. Dan Tsuki mau mengucapkan terima kasih atas segala suportnya. Tsuki tidak menyangka bahwa fanfic ini akan menerima kesan yang positif dari semuanya. Arigatou…. *membungkukan badan* Tsuki balas review…

Runriran : Tsuki update…. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

sytadict : hehehehehehe Tsuki update. Tenang… SasuFemNaru kok, walaupun nanti ditengah cerita… arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Silent Reader : hahahahaha oke. (^0^)d arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Nasumichan Uharu : gpp ko, yang penting udah baca, hehehehe. Sama… Naruto ga boleh jadi tanda kutip. Hehehehehe Sakura memang Tsuki buat yang jahat. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Azusa TheBadGirl : gak akan… ah… bener juga ya. Kitakan sering denger ibu tiri jahat, sekali- kali kita buat ibu kandung yang jahat. Hahahahaha arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

aretabelva : hehehehehhe sekarang aja ya updatenya… XP arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Guest 2 : xixixixi oke. (^0^)d semoga temennya ga marah ya…. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Misyel : hahahahahahaha tentu saja, Mioka harus begitu. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Haru'uchiha'chan : oke. (^0^)d Naruto tentu baik… sangat baik malah. Hehehehe tentu saja. Mioka berpihak kepada Naruto kok. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Ciel-Kky30 : hahahahahaha benar. Rasakan kau Sakura! yupz, happy ending kok. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Nanaki Kaizaki : xixixixixixi tentu saja, arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Eukie48 : hahahahahaha Mioka memang ngapain? gpp ko, Tsuki ga bakal sakit hati. Hmmm… seingat Tsuki, Tsuki belum pernah baca fanfic yang kayak gini. Satu- satunya fanfic tentang perselingkuhan yang pernah Tsuki baca itu tentang perselingkuhan Naruto suami Hinata dengan Sakura terus Hinata selingkuh sama Sasuke suami dari sakura. tukeran pasangan kayak gitu dan setelah baca fanfic itu Tsuki merasakan marah yang luar biasa. Tsuki sampai- sampai ingin membunuh Naruto, Hinata, Sakura dan Sasuke saat itu juga. sampai sekarang kalo inget fanfic itu Tsuki jadi kembali ingin membunuh mereka berempat. Hahahahahaha *Smirk* arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Moku-Chan : hua…. Maafkan Tsuki…. bukan maksud Tsuki membuat Naruto menjadi kayak gitu… tapi tenang saja… seperti yang dikatakan ini semua salah Sakura dan pastinya happy ending kok. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Guest : hahahahaha edisi terbatas tuh nada deringnya. Xixixixixixi… arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

inori dobe-chan : hehehehehehehe Arigatou…. Jadi malu nih. (^/^) salam kenal juga inori-chan… hahahahaha Arigatou….. gozaimasu. Tsuki berterima kasih sekali sudah membaca semua fanfic Tsuki. aduh… Tsuki ga tau nih wajah Tsuki udah semerah apa denger Inori ngomong kayak gitu. Kalo mau ngefav terima kasih banget ya… Tsuki akan terima dengan senang hati… arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**Bukan Salahku**

Naruto melihat komputernya dengan senyum yang menempel dibibirnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke dan Mioka sudah sebulan ada di rumahnya dan mereka hidup seperti keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Bagi Naruto itu adalah hal yang paling bahagia yang pernah dialaminya.

"DASAR PEREMPUAN MURAHAN!"

BRAK!

Tiba- tiba seorang wanita berambut pink menggebrak meja Naruto membuat Naruto kaget dibuatnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Ibu Sakura?" tanya Naruto setelah melihat siapa yang menggebrak mejanya.

"JANGAN PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAHU! KAU PIKIR AKU BODOH! HAH?" Sakura membentak Naruto. Naruto yang dibentak hanya diam saja, tapi setelah melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat marah Naruto menghela napas.

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Naruto dengan nada seramah mungkin.

"JANGAN SOK INNOCENT YA! KAU TELAH MENCURI ANAK DAN SUAMIKU! KEMBALIKAN MEREKA! KEMBALIKAN MEREKA, DASAR PEREMPUAN JALANG! WANITA MURAHAN! PELACUR!"

PLAK!  
Naruto menampar Sakura.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG PELACUR, HAH? SIAPA?" Naruto berteriak kepada Sakura. dia sangat tidak terima dibilang pelacur oleh siapapun. Walaupun dirinya adalah selingkuhan dia tidak terima jika dibilang seorang pelacur.

"KAU FIKIR SIAPA LAGI!" Sakura masih saja berteriak membuat semua orang mendekati mereka berdua dan sebuah kerumunanpun terbentuk mengelilingi mereka. Naruto yang melihat bahwa emosi Sakura memang sedang meledak sekarang menyilangkan tangannya dan bibirnya tiba- tiba saja membentuk sebuah seringai.

"HEH! Seharusnya sebelum bertindak kau harus mengaca kepada dirimu sendiri. Kau harus mengintropeksi diri, kau harus melihat apa kesalahanmu sehingga suamimu melirik wanita lain. Seharusnya kau lihat dirimu sendiri. Bukan menyalahkanku dalam hal ini." Naruto menjelaskan sambil memainkan rambutnya, dia sangat ingin mempermainkan Sakura yang notebenenya menjadi wanita yang sangat dibencinya.

"Dan kau tahu? Sa-su-ke-kun pernah bilang kepadaku bahwa dirinya lebih suka berada di rumahku daripada bersamamu." Naruto berbisik kearah Sakura. membuat amarah yang sudah dikeluarkan Sakura bertambah besar.

PLAK!

Sakura menampar Naruto.

"PELACUR TIDAK TAHU DIRI…. DASAR ANAK YATIM PIATU! PEREMPUAN MURAHAN! WITCH! AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA BAHWA DIRIMU SEPINTAR INI. sepertinya panti asuhan telah mengajarkan kepadamu cara untuk menjadi selingkuhan agar bisa bertahan hidup di-"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan terdengar sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Jika kau menyebut Naruto sebagai pelacur. Maka kedudukanmu sekarang lebih rendah daripada seorang pelacur, Sakura." suara dari orang yang menampar Sakura untuk kedua kalinya terdengar.

Sakura menatap orang itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya, bahkan Narutopun membelalakan matanya. Orang- orang yang berkumpul karena mendengar teriakan Sakurapun hanya mampu berbisik- bisik dan melihat tiga orang yang menjadi tontonan mereka semua.

"Sa-sa-sasuke? kenapa kau membelanya?" Sakura menatap iba Sasuke sambil memegang pipinya yang merah.

"Pandangan busukmu itu tidak lagi bisa membuatku iba. Sekarang pergi dari kantorku dan nanti malam aku akan pulang dengan membawa surat cerai ditanganku! Jangan pernah lagi kau tampakkan mukamu didepanku dan Mioka." Sasuke mengatakan dengan to the point. Kemudian menarik tangan Naruto bersamanya.

Sasuke membawa Naruto menuju kantin dibelinya minuman dingin kaleng. Lalu ditempelkannya kaleng tersebut ke pipi Naruto yang terlihat merah.

"Aw.." Naruto meringis saat kaleng minuman itu menyentuh pipinya.

"Tahan sebentar, maafkan aku. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan ke kantor." Sasuke menatap sendu Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke merasa bersalah hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Sasuke.

"Tidak apa. Yang penting kau bersamaku." Naruto menyakinkan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih. terima kasih, Naruto. aku berjanji, aku akan menikahimu setelah aku bercerai dengan Sakura." Sasuke mengambil kedua tangan Naruto lalu menciumnya. Membuat Naruto blushing saat mendengarnya.

"A-a-a-aku tunggu itu." Naruto menatap Sasuke dan akhirnya mereka tersenyum bersama.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sakura yang merasa dipermalukan oleh Naruto dan suaminya sendiri yaitu Sasuke merasa sangat marah. Dia langsung pergi dari kantor itu dan pergi pulang ke rumah.

"PELACUR!" Sakura membanting tasnya kearah sofa. Tapi kemudian dia mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. membuat dirinya harus berpikir keras untuk mengatasi semua itu. dia tidak mungkin mau diceraikan sekarang, bagaimana tidak? Karirnya sedang naik sekarang. jika dia bercerai semua kejayaannya akan hilang dan semua rekan bisnisnya yang rata- rata adalah istri dari rekan kerja Sasuke pasti tidak akan memesan dan membeli bajunya lagi. Sakura sangat mengutuk Naruto yang telah merebut semua miliknya.

Sakura memang sudah tahu tentang perselingkuhan Sasuke dengan Naruto sekertarisnya itu. tapi Sakura berpura- pura tidak mengetahui apa- apa karena menurutnya selama itu tidak mengganggu dirinya dan karirnya dia akan membebaskan Sasuke berkencan atau tidur dengan perempuan manapun. Karena yang terpenting baginya adalah status nya sebagai istri dari Uchiha Sasuke dan semua pelanggan yang telah setia membeli bajunya. Tapi semuanya berubah setelah Mioka dan Sasuke tidak pulang ke rumah.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil terus berfikir dan setelah itu dia segera mengambil hp nya menurutnya hanya 'dia' yang bisa membantunya untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara keluar dari semua masalah yang akan mengganggu karirnya.

"Sai! Kita dalam masalah."

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke datang ke rumah pada malam harinya bersama dengan surat cerai ditangannya. Setelah kembali ke ruangannya Sasuke langsung menelfon pengacaranya dan meminta pengacaranya untuk membuatkan surat cerai. Dan ternyata tidak dibutuhkan waktu lama, sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja menyuruh pengacaranya yang memberikan itu kepada Sakura tapi dia ingin menyerahkannya sendiri.

CKLEK!

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya dan diruang tamu dia dapat melihat Sakura yang sedang menangis dan semua tempat yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Sasuke hanya menghela napas.

BRUK!

Sasuke melemparkan surat cerainya didepan Sakura, membuat Sakura menatapnya. Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke setelah melihat Sakura, make up yang ada diwajah Sakura tampak luntur membuat dirinya terlihat sangat menyedihkan, padahal Sakura sangat mementingkan penampilan daripada apapun.

"Tanda tangani surat itu dan aku akan berikan rumah ini beserta isinya. Aku tidak membutuhkan dirimu lagi. Jangan pernah menggangguku dan Mioka." Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang ingin diucapkannya dan dirinya segera berbalik untuk segera pergi dari rumahnya atau sekarang bisa disebut rumah Sakura.

GRAB!

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku… tolong maafkan aku… jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke. aku sangat mencintaimu." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya. Sasuke segera melepaskan tangan Sakura dari tubuhnya.

"Kau bukan mencintaiku, Sakura. kau hanya mencintai kekayaan dan karirmu." kata Sasuke tanpa rasa simpati sedikitpun.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu! Kau yang tidak pernah mencintaiku. Kau hanya gila dengan pekerjaanmu tanpa menganggapku hingga aku tidak bisa lepas dari pekerjaanku yang sekarang sebagai pengalihan rasa kesepianku. kau yang telah membuatku begini. Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu sehingga aku memperbolehkan kau bermain dengan wanita manapun. Aku hanya ingin menjadi istri yang baik, aku tidak ingin kau kesepian. Tapi mengapa kau begini, Sasuke? kenapa kau berubah? Kenapa kau korbankan Mioka?" Sakura bersimpuh dan memeluk lutut Sasuke.

"Tidak ingatkah masa- masa dimana kau memuja- muja diriku? Tidak ingatkah bagaimana bahagianya kita berdua saat kita ingin menikah? tidak ingatkah saat kau dipersulit olehku saat aku mengandung Mioka? Tidak ingatkah kau menangis saat kau menggendong Mioka untuk pertama kalinya? Tidak sangat berartikah semua kenangan itu sehingga kau ingin menceraikanku akibat kesalahanku yang tanpa sengaja ku lakukan?" Sakura masih terisak dilutut Sasuke.

"DAN KAU TIDAK PUNYA PERASAANKAH TERHADAP MIOKA? KAU TELAH MENINGGALKANNYA SAAT DIA SAKIT!" Sasuke menatap Sakura marah. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang sangat mendalam.

"AKU JUGA PUNYA PERASAAN, SASUKE! KAU TAHU? AKU SUDAH MEMINTA IZIN KEPADA MIOKA UNTUK PERGI." Sakura bangun dan mengajukan argumennya.

"TAPI KAU SEHARUSNYA MERAWATNYA BUKAN MENINGGALKANNYA. KAU EGOIS!" Sasuke kembali berteriak.

"SIAPA YANG EGOIS? SIAPA? KAU? Pernahkah kau menelpon saat kau pergi dan bertanya tentang bagaimana keadaanku atau Mioka? Kau juga tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana susahnya beragumentasi dengan Mioka saat dia menanyakan dimana Tou-sannya saat kau sedang bersenang- senang dengan Naruto! Kau hanya ingin dirimu yang diuntungkan." Sakura beragumentasi lagi. Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak.

"SIAPA YANG SALAH? Mioka hanya mengerti perasaanku dan memperbolehkanku untuk pergi. kau fikir aku akan tetap pergi jika Mioka mengatakan tidak. Mioka itu sangat mencintai Kaa-sannya. Kau seharusnya memikirkan bagaimana mentalnya jika kau menceraikanku!" Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke yang awalnya bagaikan tembok yang tidak akan tertembus apapun kini tembok itu tampak retak.

"Dia pasti ingin bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Melihat bagaimana kehidupan teman- temannya yang lain. Tapi jika kau menceraikanku, bagaimana dengan dirinya? dia akan diejek oleh teman- temannya tentang keluarga kita yang rusak akibat Tou-sannya tidak mencintai lagi Kaa-sannya. Bagaimana perasaannya ketika semua temannya tidak lagi ingin berbicara dengannya. Sudah cukup dia tidak berteman dengan siapapun, dia begitu karena kita terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kita. Dan tidak memperhatikannya. KAU HARUS MEMIKIRKAN PSIKOLOGINYA, BUKAN HANYA DIRIMU SAJA! kau tahu? sejak dirinya masuk sekolah dia tidak mempunyai teman satupun sampai sekarang. Dia hanya sendiri dan kau akan memperburuknya jika kau menceraikanku." Sakura memegang kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Tapi…" Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji akan memperbaikinya. Bukan untuk diriku atau dirimu. Tapi untuk anak kita, Mioka. Maukah kau memaafkanku? Mari kita ciptakan kembali keluarga yang harmonis. Mari kita bangun keluarga kecil kita. Keluarga yang hanya terdiri aku, kau dengan anak kesayangan kita, Mioka." Sakura menatap sendu dan sayang Sasuke. Sasuke yang diberi penjelasan begitu banyak dan terkejut akan beberapa hal yang tidak diketahui bahkan dipikirkannya mengangguk dengan segera. Entah roh apa yang telah masuk kedalam dirinya sehingga dia memaafkan kembali Sakura.

"Besok, aku akan menjemput Mioka dari sekolah dan membawanya kembali ke rumah ini. Ok? dia pasti sangat merindukanku." Sakura mengelus pipi Sasuke dan kemudian Sakura memeluk Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Aku mencintaimu." kata Sakura sambil melepas pelukannya. kemudian Sakura membingkai wajah Sasuke sampai akhirnya bibirnya mencium lembut bibir Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kembali luluh dipelukan Sakura.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Esoknya Sasuke berangkat ke kantor seperti biasa. Dia akan menjelaskan kepada Naruto apa yang terjadi dan dia harap Naruto bisa memaklumi itu semua karena hubungan mereka tidak terikat dan tidak ada perjanjian apapun.

"Naruto, ke ruanganku sekarang." Sasuke menelfon Naruto untuk datang ke ruangannya. Naruto yang memang berada di luar ruangan Sasuke segera masuk kedalam.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Naruto membuka suara ketika berada didepan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto sebentar sebelum dirinya menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya yang ada di meja.

"Naruto, aku tidak sedikitpun berniat untuk menyakitimu atau mempermainkanmu. Kau datang dan menawarkan berbagai kasih sayang yang tidak aku dapatkan dari istriku. Kau bahkan tidak meminta apapun selain ketulusanku. Tapi… kau tahu bukan bahwa hubungan kita memang dari awal sudah salah. Dan… sekarang aku akan kembali ke duniaku dimana semuanya tidak salah kembali dan kembali benar dan berjalan seperti semula. Maafkan aku… tapi ini adalah yang terbaik untuk Mioka. Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf karena aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa." Sasuke masih tidak mau melihat Naruto.

"Baik, pak. Dari awal kita memang tidak membuat perjanjian apapun dan aku tahu bahwa ini semua akan terjadi. Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf karena yang dibutuhkan Mioka memang seorang keluarga. saya tahu itu, anda tidak perlu melakukan apa- apa. Tapi… jika saya boleh meminta. Izinkan saya bertemu dengan Mioka 3 kali lagi untuk terakhir kalinya." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya sebagai pengalih rasa sakit yang sekarang menjalar dihatinya.

"Jika itu maumu akan ku berikan. Tapi hari ini Sakura akan menjemput Mioka dan.. nanti malam aku akan ke rumahmu untuk mengambil semua barang- barangku." Sasuke berkata lagi tetapi masih tidak menatap Naruto.

"Tidak usah, Pak. Aku akan menyuruh supir kantor untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah anda besok pagi." Naruto mencegah Sasuke untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

"Baiklah, Naruto. hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan." Sasuke secara tidak langsung mengusir Naruto dari ruangannya. Naruto yang mengerti membungkukan badannya sebentar lalu segera keluar. ketika mendengar suara pintu ditutup Sasuke baru mendongakan kepalanya.

"Mengapa semua ini terjadi? Mengapa semua ini terjadi ketika aku yakin bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu dan siap untuk menikahimu." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya sebentar sebelum berdiri dan melihat pemandangan diluar jendelanya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Di tempat Mioka

"Hmm… apakah kalian mau mencoba kue buatanku besok? Hari ini Naruto Baa-san akan mengajariku cara membuat kue." Mioka berkata dengan malu- malu kepada temannya. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu Mioka berteman dengan seluruh anak kelasnya, itu semua berkat Naruto yang menyuruh semua temannya untuk berteman dengannya. Dan walaupun sudah lebih dari dua minggu Mioka masih belum lancar untuk berkomunikasi dengan teman- temannya itu.

"Ah.. tentu saja. aku yakin biskuitnya pasti sangat enak. Hmmm… apa kau belum dijemput oleh Naruto Baa-san?" tanya salah satu teman Mioka.

"Sepertinya Naruto Baa-san sedang sibuk. Kalian bisa duluan. Bukankah Kaa-san kalian sudah menjemput?" Mioka tersenyum kepada seluruh temannya.

"Baiklah. Maafkan kami ya… tapi besok kita bisa berbagi bekal dan bermain lagi. Ok Mioka, bye…." kata anak yang lain sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mioka hanya bisa tersenyum dan sedikit terkikik. Mioka membereskan alat- alat tulisnya dan duduk menunggu Naruto datang.

"Mioka?" tiba- tiba terdengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ba.. Kaa-san?" Mioka terkejut ternyata yang menjemputnya adalah Kaa-sannya. Mioka segera berlari dan memeluk Kaa-sannya. Tapi pelukan itu segera dilepaskan oleh Sakura.

"Cepat bereskan perlengkapanmu." kata Sakura dengan nada malas. Mioka diam sesaat, sebulan berada di rumah Naruto dengan dikelilingi oleh banyak tawa, senyuman dan kebahagiaan membuat dirinya shock mengalami hal dingin kembali.

"Cepatlah… jangan membuat Kaa-san terlalu lama menunggu." Sakura mengetuk- ngetukan sepatunya. Mioka mengangguk dan mengambil tasnya. Setelah itu Mioka berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura. dirinya melihat tangan Sakura. biasanya Naruto akan menggandeng tangannya. Mioka mengangkat tangannya untuk menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak berniat untuk mencuri gelang baruku kan?" kata Sakura sambil mengelus gelang barunya. Mioka hanya menggeleng lalu menunduk.

Sakura membukakan pintu untuk Mioka dan Mioka segera masuk. Setelah Sakura masuk mereka segera pergi darisana.

"Kaa-san… bisakah Kaa-san membuat kue? aku ingin membawa bekal kue besok." Mioka mencoba menatap Sakura.

"Ada apa denganmu, Mioka? Dulu kau tidak pernah meminta apapun. Jika kau mau meminta bekal, kau bisa memintanya kepada pelayan, bukan? Kau tidak berniat untuk menyuruh Kaa-san untuk membuatkanmu bekal buat besok, bukan?" Sakura menatap sekilas tidak suka Mioka. Dan akhirnya Mioka hanya bisa menunduk.

"Kaa-san, aku sudah-"

"Diamlah, Mioka. Kau tahu Kaa-san sedang menyetir. Jangan ganggu konsentrasi Kaa-san. Tidak ku sangka sebulan di rumahnya kau bisa menjadi cerewet seperti ini." Sakura menyalahkan Naruto atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya kepada Mioka.

Mioka kembali diam dan mengepalkan tangannya. Sekarang kehidupan dinginnya kembali dan semua hal yang telah cerah dan hangat akan kembali dingin dan sunyi.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto pulang ke rumah dengan sakit yang menempel dihatinya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan kembali kepada Sakura. tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa- apa karena semua telah terjadi. Naruto membereskan semua barang Sasuke untuk diantar nanti pagi oleh supir perusahaan ke rumahnya. Berbohong bahwa itu adalah barang yang tertinggal pada saat rapat diluar negeri. Dan tidak disangka bahwa itu terbawa oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengambil boneka milik Mioka yang selalu menemaninya tidur. Naruto memeluk boneka itu dan perlahan cairan bening keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Semua telah berakhir, semua telah berakhir, SEMUA TELAH BERAKHIR…." Naruto berteriak. Dia menumpahkan kesakitannya di kamar tempat Mioka tidur. Dia menumpahkan segala rasa sakit yang telah disebabkan oleh Sasuke dengan menangis dan menumpahkan segala penyesalan karena hanya akan bisa bertemu dengan Mioka tiga kali dengan memeluk boneka milik Mioka.

"Aku harap kau akan menjadi gadis yang dikelilingi oleh kebahagian keluargamu." Naruto berbicara ditengah isaknya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Mioka baru saja selesai makan malam dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sebuah makan malam yang dingin, bukan makanannya yang dingin, tetapi suasana yang ditimbulkan sangatlah dingin. Dia tahu itu hanya kepura- puraan ketika Kaa-sannya mencoba membangun suasana yang hangat ditengah makan malam. Mencoba untuk bergurau dengannya atau peduli dengannya. Itu tidak sedikitpun menyentuh hatinya. Dia segera kekamar ketika Sakura mengajaknya untuk menonton bersama dengan dalih ingin belajar.

Pukul 09.00 PM. Mioka masuk kedalam selimutnya. Dia menunggu Tou-sannya datang sama seperti waktu berada di rumah Naruto. jika di rumah Naruto, Sasuke dan Naruto akan datang dan mengucapkan selamat malam kepadanya dan mencium dahinya untuk mengantarnya tidur dengan mimpi yang indah. Tapi… setelah menunggu satu jam, Tou-sannya tidak juga datang. Mioka memeluk bantal gulingnya.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku ingin bersama Naruto Baa-san." Mioka menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantalnya sambil menangis, sampai akhirnya dia terlelap tidur.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto menatap banyak toples kue yang ada didepannya. semalaman dia tidak tidur untuk membuat kue itu. dia berjanji untuk membuatnya bersama dengan Mioka dan akan membagikannya kepada teman- temannya. Tetapi karena Mioka tidak ada di rumahnya dan pastinya Mioka sudah berjanji kepada seluruh temannya bahwa dia akan membawakan kue untuk semuanya mau tidak mau Naruto harus mengehentikan tangisnya dan membuat kue untuk Mioka.

"Untuk siapa itu semua, Nona?" tanya pembantunya yang baru saja datang dengan sarapan yang akan dimakan Naruto.

"Mioka, aku akan memberikan ini untuk Mioka dan teman- temannya." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada pembantunya.

"Apa Mioka dan tuan Sasuke sudah pulang? Saya tidak melihatnya disini." tanya pembantunya lagi.

"Mereka pulang dan tak akan kembali." Naruto menggeser kursinya dan memakan bubur yang ada didepannya. Naruto memakannya dengan tenang tetapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa rasa sakit masih ada. Telihat dari bagaimana Naruto memegang sendoknya dengan gemetar hebat. Pembantunya hanya diam dan permisi kebelakang. Naruto memakan lagi buburnya hingga rasa mual menjelajari perutnya. Narutopun segera bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"HUEK… HUEK…" Naruto muntah. Dia tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi tetapi dia beranggapan bahwa dirinya sedang masuk angin karena semalaman dia tidak tidur. Kantung matanyapun terlihat besar tapi dia tidak khawatir karena dia sangat ahli dalam ber make-up.

Pukul 08.00 AM. Supir perusahaan datang dan membawa seluruh barang Sasuke dan Mioka. Narutopun berangkat dengan membawa banyak sekali toples kue dibagasinya yang ditaruhnya dalam kardus. Naruto segera berangkat ke kantor dengan satu toples besar kue untuk diberinya kepada Ino.

Naruto kembali merasakan pusing dan mual ketika menyetir. Tetapi dia mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa itu dan berkonsentrasi.

"Aku harus pergi ke dokter setelah memberikan kue itu kepada Mioka." kata Naruto sambil memijat kepalanya sebentar.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Mioka…. Ayo kita berbagi bekal. Bukankah kau bilang bahwa kami akan mencoba kue buatanmu?" tanya seorang anak kecil berambut hitam panjang.

"Maafkan aku, teman- teman. Aku tidak jadi membuatnya karena aku tidak bertemu dengan Naruto Baa-san dan hari ini aku tidak membuat bekal." kata Mioka sambil menutup tasnya, menyembunyikan bekal miliknya. Dia tidak ingin memakan bekal yang dibuatkan oleh pelayannya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak bawa. Kita bisa berbagi." Teman Mioka yang lain tersenyum sambil membuka kotak bekalnya dan menaruh beberapa sandwich diatas tutup tempat makannya dan memberikannya kepada Mioka.

"Aku juga akan berbagi." Teman Mioka yang melihat temannya berbagi kepada Mioka ikut berbagi juga kepada Mioka. Mata Mioka mulai berkaca- kaca menatap makanan yang menggunung didepannya. itu makanan yang diberikan oleh teman- temannya.

"Ayo dimakan. Kita akan makan bersama." anak berambut hitam tadi tersenyum kepada Mioka sebelum memasukan makanannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Terima kasih." kata Mioka mengambil makanan didepannya dan memakannya dengan bulir- bulir air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

"HOLLA…." tiba- tiba terdengar suara cempreng dari pintu. Semuanya menengok kesana dan melihat seorang wanita berambut kuning panjang dengan kardus ditangannya. Wanita itu menaruh kardusnya dan melihat Mioka yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan menangis.

"Wah… Baa-san terlambat. Sepertinya semuanya telah makan." wanita itu duduk disebelah Mioka dan mengambil satu makanan dari sana lalu memakannya.

"Hmm… ini sangat enak. Kau tidak boleh memakannya sambil mennagis, Mioka." wanita itu tersenyum kepada Mioka.

"NARUTO BAA-SAN…" Mioka memeluk Naruto lalu menangis hebat.

"Ckckckck.. jangan menangis donk! Lihat, yang lain menatap kita." Naruto mengelus sayang rambut Mioka. Mioka mengangguka lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelap air mata Mioka dengan ibu jarinya.

"Baa-san…" Mioka masih terisak.

"Sudah- sudah. Ayo kita makan bersama. Mioka pasti tidak bisa menghabiskan semuanya, bukan?" Naruto menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk disebelah Mioka. Dan akhirnya mereka makan bersama dan bercanda bersama sampai waktu istirahat selesai.

"Owh ya… Baa-san punya sesuatu." Naruto membuka kardusnya dan memberikan satu- satu toples kepada teman- teman Mioka.

"Karena Mioka tidak bisa membuat kue bersama Baa-san kemarin. Baa-san akan memberikan kue buatan Baa-san sebagai gantinya." Naruto tersenyum kepada semuanya.

"Wah…. Terima kasih Baa-san." semua anak membalas senyum dan membungkukan badannya sedikit sebagai rasa terima kasihnya.

"Dan…. Ini buat Mioka." Naruto memberika satu toples besar kepada Mioka. Miokapun kembali berkaca- kaca melihatnya.

"Yang cewek, Baa-san kasih bentuk bunga dan cowok, Baa-san kasih bentuk dinosaurus. Kalian pasti suka. Jangan lupa sikat gigi ya malamnya jika makan kue buatan Baa-san. Jika tidak… nanti gigi kalian bisa sakit. Oke?"

"OKE…" semuanya menjawab dengan serempak. Naruto tersenyum lalu pamit keluar setelah sensei mereka datang. Tapi Mioka keluar dan memeluk Naruto.

"Baa-san… bawa Mioka bersama Baa-san." Mioka kembali terisak. Naruto berbalik dan memeluk balik Mioka setelah itu di lepaskannya pelukan itu dengan lembut. Naruto berjongkok lalu menggenggam tangan Mioka.

"Mioka sekarang sudah berkumpul dengan keluarga Mioka yang utuh. Mioka harus bersyukur dengan tetap tinggal bersama mereka. Mioka harus baik kepada Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Mioka juga tidak boleh menangis lagi. Mioka harus bahagia. Janji kepada Baa-san bahwa Mioka akan menjadi anak yang baik?" Naruto memperlihatkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Mioka.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin bersama Baa-san." Mioka menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mioka tidak sayang Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto dengan muka yang dicemberutkan.

"Mioka sayang kepada Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Tapi mereka tidak sayang kepada Mioka. Mioka sayang kepada Naruto Baa-san dan Naruto Baa-san sayang kepada Mioka jadi Mioka mau tinggal bersama Baa-san." Mioka tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Tapi… Kaa-san dan Tousan akan sedih jika Mioka tinggal bersama Baa-san." Naruto menatap Mioka.

"Tidak akan. Mereka akan bahagia. Selama ini mereka ribut hanya karena siapa yang akan menjemput Mioka. Dengan Mioka bersama Baa-san, Mioka akan membuat Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak ribut lagi." Mioka berkata dengan lugunya. Naruto tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Mioka.

"Mereka adalah Tou-san dan Kaa-san Mioka. Baa-san yakin mereka menyayangi Mioka. Jadi Mioka tidak boleh lagi berpikiran seperti itu. Baa-san akan menjenguk Mioka sesering mungkin."

"Janji?" sekarang Mioka yang memperlihatkan kelingkingnya. Naruto tersenyum lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Mioka.

"Janji. Sekarang Mioka masuk ke kelas ya? Nanti Baa-san dimarahin sama Sensei Mioka." Naruto melepaskan kaitan jari kelingkingnya. Mioka mengangguk dan sebelum dia pergi. Mioka memeluk erat Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa, Baa-san… Mioka sayang Baa-san…" Mioka melambaikan tangannya dan masuk kedalam kelas.

Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. Setelah itu bulir air mata kembali jatuh dari matanya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Mioka."

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto menatap dirinya dicermin. Dirinya menggenggam sebuah surat yang telah membuatnya merasakan campuran rasa dalam hati dan pikirannya. Semuanya tercampur aduk antara senang dan sedih. Di bukanya surat itu kembali dan walaupun dia berkali- kali membaca semua isinya sama.

"Aku hamil." Naruto menatap kembali cerminnya lalu menutup mulutnya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa semua ini berakhir seperti ini. dia hanya sekali melakukannya tanpa adanya sebuah pengaman. Dan ternyata dirinya mengandung anak dari sang Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto meremas kertasnya dan mengelus perutnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto seolah berbicara kepada anaknya yang berada didalam rahimnya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk merawat anaknya sendiri. Dia akan keluar dari kantor setelah dirinya tidak bisa lagi menutupi besarnya perutnya dan dia yakin pada saat dirinya mengandung empat bulan adalah hal yang tepat. Itu semua yang ada dipikirannya. Dan seminggu telah berjalan dengan baik, walaupun dia sering mual- mual yang tidak tertahankan. Untungnya Ino setia membantunya. Naruto hanya mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang tidak enak badan.

"Baik, Pak. Ini kopi yang biasa anda pesan dan ini berkas yang perlu anda tanda tangani." Naruto memberikan Sasuke bermap- map berkas yang harus ditanda tanganinya.

"Naruto…. kita bisa istirahat sebentar?" kata Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto. tapi sesaat kemudian dia segera membuka berkasnya. Dia lupa bahwa dirinya sekarang sudah tidak menjalin hubungan lagi selain hubungan sekertaris dan direktur. Dirinya merasa malu, dia merasa tidak mempunyai muka. Dapat dilihat dari muka Sasuke yang memerah.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya karena merasakan mual yang sangat luar biasa dan pening yang sangat mengganggunya. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan dan wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Ini." Sasuke menyerahkan satu berkas kepada Naruto. dan dirinya terdiam saat melihat Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Sasuke yang merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres dengan Naruto akhir- akhir ini.

"Saya tidak apa- apa, Pak. Saya akan meninggalkan dulu berkasnya dan saya akan mengambilnya lagi lima belas menit lagi." Naruto membungkukan badannya lalu permisi keluar.

Ino melihat Naruto keluar dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Kau seharusnya ke dokter." Ino berdiri lalu menuntun Naruto duduk di kursinya. Tapi setelah duduk Naruto segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan kembali muntah disana. Ino pun mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Jika kau butuh teman, aku akan mengantarmu." Ino memberitahu dari luar pintu.

"Aku tidak apa. Aku sudah ke dokter dan aku sudah mendapatkan banyak obat. HUEK… kembalilah ketempatmu. HUEK…" Naruto muntah lagi.

"Selesaikan dulu muntahmu baru berbicara. Baiklah, setelah ini adalah makan siang. Kita akan makan bersama seperti biasa. Aku kembali." Ino pamit kepada Naruto lalu segera kembali ke tempatnya.

Setelah muntah Naruto seperti tidak bertenaga. Naruto duduk diatas closet dan diam untuk mengembalikan kembali tenaganya. Setelah dianggap cukup, Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya tetapi wajahnya masih terlihat pucat.

"Aku buatkan teh tadi, kau minum cepat obatmu dan tehnya." Ino berdiri lalu tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih." Naruto tersenyum juga lalu segera meminum teh yang diberikan oleh Ino.

Naruto mengambil obat mualnya dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Setelah itu dia meng make-up dirinya karena dia akan mengambil berkas. Akan sangat tidak menyenangkan masuk dengan tampang yang sangat tidak enak dilihat apalagi jika menarik perhatian Sasuke yang akan membuatnya dalam kesulitan.

TOK TOK TOK

Naruto mengetuk pintu ruangan Sasuke.

"Masuk." Sasuke mengizinkan Naruto masuk. Dan Naruto merasakan kembali mual dalam perutnya.

"Saya akan mengambil berkasnya, Pak." Naruto memberitahu sambil menahan mualnya. Sasuke mengangguk lalu melirik berkas yang sudah selesai ditanda tanganinya. Tapi setelah Naruto mengambilnya tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"Apa kau baik- baik saja?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Semuanya baik- baik saja, Pak." Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Aku mohon, Naruto. katakan kepadaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa kau hamil?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung shock. Dan menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. 'Dari mana dia tahu?' batin Naruto.

"Ti-ti-tidak." Naruto menjawab dengan terbata.

"Ino mengatakan bahwa kau sering muntah- muntah dan tidak enak badan. Benarkah hanya tidak enak badan biasa?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil berdiri dan mendekati Naruto.

"Apa disini ada anakku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaruh tangannya diperut Naruto. dan anehnya, rasa mual yang tadi kembali menyarang Naruto entah mengapa menghilang setelah perutnya dipegang Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong." Sasuke memojokan Naruto.

TAK

Naruto menampik tangan Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Jangan macam- macam ya, Pak. Anda tidak boleh melakukan itu kepada sekertaris anda." Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke sebagai pengalih rasa takutnya dan dia segera keluar dari sana.

"Ino… ayo kita makan!" Naruto datang ke meja Ino setelah keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dan Inopun segera membereskan mejanya.

Di ruangan Sasuke

Sasuke menatap tangannya, ada hal aneh yang dirasakannya ketika tadi menyentuh perut Naruto. ada rasa yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dalam dirinya. dirinya merasakan perasaan bahagia yang luar biasa.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

To be continued

Oke…. Langsung klik next ya… tenang… masih SasuFemNaru kok.


	3. Chapter 3

Langsung baca aja ya… Tsuki tidak mau membuat semuanya menunggu terlalu lama.

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**Bukan Salahku**

Naruto dan Ino makan bersama dan Ino melihat betapa nafsu makan Naruto meningkat seminggu ini.

"Kau akan gemuk jika terus begini? Kau biasanya hanya memakan salad. Tapi sekarang kau memakan segalanya. Bukankah kau ingin terlihat cantik?" Ino menatap heran Naruto. Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Ino. Itu adalah surat pengunduran dirinya. dia akan menyerahkannya hari ini, setelah berpikir banyak tadi didalam kamar mandi. Ino yang tidak mengerti langsung membuka amplop itu. dan betapa terkejutnya Ino saat melihat isi surat itu.

"NARUTO! KAU HAMIL?"

BUUURRR  
Naruto menyemburkan kuah ramen yang sedang dimakannya.

"A-a-apa?" tanya Naruto terbata.

"INI!" Ino menunjukan surat yang ada ditangannya.

GLEK

Naruto menelan makanan yang dimakannya lalu menatap takut Ino.

"Hehehehehehe…"

SRET

Naruto mengambil surat itu dari tangan Ino dan memberikan surat lain yang ada di tasnya.

"Ini suratnya, ta-ta-tadi surat kakaku." Naruto mencoba menutupi hal yang telah terbongkar.

"Kau fikir aku bisa dibohongi. Aku tahu kau anak satu- satunya. Dan itu berarti kau tidak mempunyai kakak." Ino menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto menatap perlahan Ino. Dia telah membuat kesalahan yang sangat besar sebelum dirinya pergi dan membawa sebuah rahasia. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku hamil sebulan, Ino." Naruto berkata dengan malu- malu.

BRAK!

Ino menggebrak meja membuat dirinya menjadi pusat tontonan.

"SIAPA? SIAPA LELAKI BRENGSEK ITU?" Ino tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Naruto berdiri lalu menenangkan Ino agar kembali duduk. Dan dirinya meminta maaf kepada seluruh pengunjung yang telah terganggu makan siangnya.

"Tahan amarahmu dulu. kau akan mempermalukan kita." Naruto berkata dengan suara bebisik. Ino menghela napas lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto yang ada dimeja.

"Apakah Sasuke?" tanya Ino tepat sasaran. Naruto yang memang sudah tidak bisa berbohong lagi akhirnya hanya bisa menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Mengapa kau tidak meminta pertanggung jawabannya? Dia pasti akan bertanggung jawab. Dia masih mencintaimu, Naruto. aku tahu dia sering curi- curi pandang kepadamu." Ino menatap sayang Naruto.

"Tidak, Ino. Sasuke sedang membangun kembali keluarganya agar kembali utuh. Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa untuk menghancurkannya lagi. Aku memang mencintainya tetapi rasa sayangku terhadap Mioka sama besarnya dengan aku mencintai dirinya. aku ingin Mioka hidup dengan kedua orang tuanya dan mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Cukup aku yang merasakan bagaimana rasanya tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tua walaupun orang panti sangat menyayangiku." Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari Ino dan menghapus air matanya yang jatuh.

"Tapi kau tidak akan kuat menanggung ini semua, Naruto." Ino ingin sekali mengubah pikiran Naruto.

"Makannya kau baca suratku tadi." Naruto menyerahkan suratnya. Dan Ino langsung membaca isi surat itu.

BRAK!

Ino menggebrak meeja lagi.

"HEY…. KAU MAU MENINGGALKANKU DENGAN LELAKI BRENGSEK ITU SENDIRIAN!" Ino berteriak sambil menunjuk- nunjuk Naruto. Naruto menghela napas lalu kembali berdiri untuk menenangkan kembali dirinya dan meminta maaf kepada semua pengunjung.

"Sudah ku katakan! Kau harus tenang!" Naruto menatap tajam Ino.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar!" Ino menatap tajam Naruto juga.

"Aku akan keluar." Naruto menatap kembali ramennya dan mulai memakannya kembali. Perutnya belum kenyang.

"Naruto! aku akan berusaha membantumu untuk menutupinya… jadi kau tidak boleh keluar." Ino memakan kembali saladnya. Naruto menghentikan makannya lagi lalu menatap Ino. Dirinya akan memberi penjelasan lagi.

"Aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Sasuke sudah mulai curiga. Akan sangat sulit jika dirinya mengetahui bahwa diriku hamil."

"Lalu setelah kau pergi kau mau kerja dimana? Aku akan ikut mengundurkan diri." Ino menaruh sendoknya. Entah mengapa dirinya sudah tidak berselera memakan salad kesukaannya itu.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi. Sasuke tidak akan bisa mendapatkan sekertaris yang lebih baik dari pada dirimu. Kau bisa menggantikan tempatku menjadi sekertaris utamanya. Kemampuanmu cukup untuk menggantikanku. Dan… aku akan pergi dari kota ini atau mungkin Negara ini untuk mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik." Naruto kembali memakan makanannya dan sepertinya dia akan menambah lagi.

"Kau sudah begini dan kau masih mengkhawatirkannya? Aku tidak percaya ada wanita sepertimu." Ino melipat tangannya.

"Kapan kau akan menyerahkan surat ini dan pergi?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Hmm.. aku akan memberikannya malam ini dan aku akan pergi lusa. Aku harap masih ada tiket pesawat yang tersisa." Naruto mengangkat mangkuknya dan menghabiskan kuah yang ada dimangkuknya itu.

"Pelayan! Ramennya satu lagi." Naruto berteriak kepada salah satu pelayan.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menghubungiku jika sudah menemukan tempat tinggal. Aku tidak ingin loose contact denganmu."

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Ino.

"Kau sangat curang. Aku saja belum mempunyai pacar tapi kau sudah ingin mempunyai anak. Cepat sekali aku menjadi Baa-san. Apa aku sudah sangat tua?" Ino memegang wajahnya lalu menatap Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Naruto aku pulang duluan sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Sudah hampir jam Sembilan malam. Dan kita sudah boleh pulang." Ino mengingatkan Naruto yang sedang membereskan seluruh peralatannya karena dia ingin mengundurkan diri.

"Kau pulang duluan. Aku harus menyerahkan ini dulu." Naruto memperlihatkan suratnya.

"Baiklah, hati- hati ya…" Ino melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi.

Naruto mengakhiri beres- beresnya lalu dia menghela napas sebelum dia masuk kedalam ruangan Sasuke.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk." kata Sasuke dari dalam.

"Bukankah jam kantor sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Sekitar 5 menit lagi." Naruto melihat jam tangannya.

"Baiklah, apa kau ingin aku menandatangani berkas yang ada ditanganmu?" Sasuke menatap berkas yang ada ditangan Naruto. Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke lalu menaruh berkas itu didepan Sasuke.

"Ini bahan untuk rapat besok." Naruto memberitahu Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil berkas itu lalu membacanya.

"Pak, dan ini surat pengunduran diri saya." Naruto menaruh surat dimeja Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedang membaca segera menaruh berkasnya dimeja.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Sasuke tidak terima.

"Maaf, Pak. Saya tidak bisa bekerja disini lagi." Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Sasuke berdiri lalu mendekati Naruto.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Naruto? apa karena kelakuanku tadi siang? Ngomong- ngomong tentang itu. apa kau… menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat senang saat memegang perutmu." Sasuke mancoba mencari kebenaran. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan mencoba untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, Pak. Aku hanya ingin keluar. seperti yang Bapak ketahui, pekerjaanku mulai tidak baik seminggu ini." Naruto akhirnya bisa menatap Sasuke.

"Menurutku tidak apa." Sasuke masih tidak mau melepaskan Naruto.

"Naru." Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan penuh perasaan membuat Naruto terdiam dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Tidak cukupkah kau menyiksaku seperti ini? hanya bisa bertemu denganmu di kantor dan tidak mendapatkan banyak senyum darimu membuatku tersiksa. Kau hanya datang jika ada sesuatu yang harus disampaikan. Kau selalu berbicara formal kepadaku dan kau selalu menjaga jarak denganku. Dan sekarang kau ingin lebih menyiksaku lagi dengan keluar dari kantor ini. dengan kata lain aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi. Naruto, aku men-"

"Ssssttt…" Naruto meletakan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Sasuke.

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu." Naruto menatap sayang Sasuke. Sasukepun tersenyum dirinya baru kali ini mendapatkan tatapan itu setelah dirinya menyatakan tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan Naruto. Naruto melepaskan jarinya dari bibir Sasuke lalu melihat jam tangannya dan tersenyum setelah mengetahui jam bekerja sudah lewat.

"Aku mohon… izinkan aku pergi, Sasuke. akan sangat sulit jika kau terus menghalangiku." Naruto meminta pengertian Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto kemudian memeluk Naruto.

"Sa-sa-sasuke." Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Hanya kali ini… aku mohon… aku ingin memelukmu sebelum kau pergi." Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Naruto. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan perlahan tangannya memeluk balik Sasuke. pelukan itu berlangsung sangat lama.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke." Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap sayang Naruto dan Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Hanya untuk yang terakhir." Sasuke mengangkat wajah Naruto lalu perlahan wajahnya mendekati Naruto. Naruto membelalakan matanya tetapi setelah melihat mata Sasuke yang menyiratkan rasa rindu yang amat dalam membuat Naruto terdiam saat bibirnya dilumat lembut oleh bibir Sasuke. Naruto perlahan menutup matanya dan menikmati itu semua. tangannyapun perlahan digantungkkan ke leher Sasuke. dan tanpa disengajanya dirinya membalas ciuman itu. membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sasuke.. Hah.. hah… hah.." Naruto melepas paksa ciuman itu dan mengambil napas dalam- dalam setelah dirinya kehabisan nafas.

"Manis seperti biasanya." Sasuke menatap senang Naruto.

"Kau gila!" Naruto langsung berbalik dan pergi dari sana. Tapi Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

"Naruto-"

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal, Sasuke. aku harus pergi. mengertilah!" Naruto merasakan matanya panas. Dia tahu jika terus disini dia akan menangis.

GRAB

Sasuke memeluk Naruto lagi.

"Naruto…. aku mencintaimu." Sasuke menangis dipelukan Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarkan kata- kata itu merasa lemas dan akhirnya ikut menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Mengapa ini semua harus terjadi, Naruto? mengapa? Mengapa ini terjadi saat aku benar- benar mencintaimu dan tidak bisa hidup tanpamu? Mengapa?" Sasuke terisak didalam pelukan Naruto. Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar itu. dirinya belum pernah sekalipun melihat atau mendengar Sasuke menangis. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Karena hubungan kita dari awal sudah salah, Sasuke." Naruto mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Tapi, aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan terus menyayangi Mioka." Naruto membingkai wajah Sasuke.

"Kau harus membuatnya bahagia. Dia sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang kalian. berjanjilah?" Naruto menatap sayang Sasuke.

"Aku berjanji." Sasuke menatap Naruto juga. Naruto mengusap air mata Sasuke dengan jempolnya.

"Besok adalah jadwalmu menjemput, bukan? Biar aku yang menjemput Mioka. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya." Naruto meminta sebuah kesempatan kepada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan kepada Sakura bahwa aku hanya akan mengantar Mioka sampai depan rumah karena aku harus ke kantor secepatnya." Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Aku harus pergi. aku juga mencintaimu." Naruto mengelus wajah Sasuke sebentar dan setelah itu memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir Sasuke sebelum dia pergi dari ruangan Sasuke.

BRUK!

Sasuke jatuh terduduk dilantai. Dirinya tidak suka ini, dirinya tidak mau mengalami ini. dia hanya ingin bahagia. Dia ingin bahagia bersama- sama dengan anak dan keluarganya. Hanya itu, hanya itu yang dia inginkan.

"MENGAPA? MENGAPA? MENGAPA SEMUA INI TERJADI PADAKU…" Sasuke berteriak sambil memukul- mukul lantainya.

Naruto dapat mendengar teriakan itu dan air mata yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi akhirnya keluar.

BRUK

Dirinya jatuh terduduk juga lalu dirinya memukul- mukul pinggiran mejanya dengan pelan.

"Kami-sama, apakah semua ini memang takdirku? Mengapa semua ini terjadi kepadaku? Mengapa Kami-sama? Mengapa?" kata Naruto pelan.

Malam itu, sang rembulan menyaksikan dua insan yang saling mencintai menangis dengan rasa sakit yang sangat mendalam dimasing- masing hati insan itu. sang rembulan hanya bisa diam membisu, karena dirinya mengetahui bahwa hubungan mereka berdua seharusnya tidak terjadi ,sejak awal mereka kenal.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto mengemasi barangnya. Dia akan pergi lusa jam 1. Dia tahu Sasuke lusa harus rapat diluar negeri dan dia akan berangkan jam 11. Sasuke tidak boleh melihatnya di bandara. Karena itu akan sangat sakit untuk mereka berdua.

Naruto melihat jam. Dan disana menunjukan jam Sembilan. Dirinya harus segera bersiap menjemput Mioka.

Pukul 10.00 AM. Naruto sudah stand by di depan sekolah Mioka. Dia dapat melihat Mioka yang sedang berjalan sambil bercanda gurau dengan teman- temannya.

"Mioka." Naruto memanggil Mioka. Mioka yang dipanggil segera menengok dan betapa terkejutnya setelah dia melihat Naruto.

"NARUTO BAA-SAN…." Mioka berlari lalu memeluk Naruto. Narutopun ikut memeluk Mioka.

"Mioka baik- baik saja?" tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hm." Mioka mengangguk melihat Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lalu menghapus air mata yang sudah berada disudut mata Mioka.

"Ayo kita beli es krim dulu." Naruto menggandeng tangan Mioka lalu membukakan pintu untuk Mioka. Dan mereka segera ke tempat dimana mereka sering membeli es krim bersama. setelah membeli es krim mereka pergi ke taman.

"Baa-san kenapa tidak sering menjengukku?" Mioka menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengaduk- aduk es krimnya.

"Ah… Baa-san sibuk sekali, Mioka." Naruto menatap Mioka yang sedang disebelahnya. Mereka sedang naik ayunan. Naruto yang masih melihat Mioka menggembungkan pipinya setelah diberitahu, tersenyum lalu mengacak- ngacak rambut Mioka.

"Mioka sekarang banyak teman ya?" Naruto berdiri lalu menaruh es krimnya diatas ayunan tempat duduknya tadi. Dia berjongkok didepan Mioka yang sudah kembali memakan es krimnya dan tersenyum.

GRAB

Naruto memeluk Mioka. Mioka yang dipeluk tidak bisa memeluk balik Naruto karena tangannya penuh untuk memegang es krim.

"Ada apa, Baa-san?" tanya Mioka kepada Naruto.

"Baa-san akan mempunyai anak, Mioka." Naruto masih memeluk Mioka.

"Wah…. Mioka senang sekali, Baa-san. Apa anaknya laki- laki? Atau perempuan?" tanya Mioka lagi dengan wajah yang amat senang.

"Baa-san harap anak Baa-san perempuan. Sehingga nanti wajahnya bisa secantik Mioka." Naruto mengeratkan kembali pelukannya. Mioka membuang es krimnya dan memeluk balik Naruto.

"Aku akan berdoa jika anak Baa-san perempuan. Anak Baa-san akan secantik Mioka." kata Mioka dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Tapi… maafkan Baa-san. Baa-san tidak bisa menjenguk Mioka lagi." kata Naruto sedih sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa?" kata Mioka sedih juga.

"Baa-san akan pergi jauh besok." Naruto mengelus rambut Mioka perlahan.

"Jangan pergi." Mioka sudah siap untuk menangis.

"Tidak bisa, Mioka. Baa-san harus pergi. tapi… Mioka harus berjanji, Mioka harus menjaga Kaa-san dan Tou-san." Naruto tersenyum kepada Mioka.

"Aku pernah berjanji, Baa-san." Mioka melipat tangannya.

"Berjanji lagi kepada Baa-san." Naruto menggenggam tangan Mioka.

"Yayayayaya, aku berjanji." kata Mioka sambil memutar matanya. Naruto terkikik melihat itu.

"Baiklah… Baa-san akan menarik ayunanya." Naruto menatap Mioka dan menarik ayunan Mioka. Dan tawapun keluar dari dua insan itu.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Mioka mewarnai gambar yang telah dibuatnya disekolah di kamarnya. Seperti biasa setelah makan dia akan segera kembali ke kamar karena tidak ingin berlama- lama dengan kepura- puraan Kaa-sannya.

CKLEK

Tiba- tiba pintu kamar Mioka terbuka. Mioka menghentikan acara mewarnainya dan melihat kearah pintu.

"Tou-san? Tou-san sudah pulang?" Mioka melihat jam dindingnya yang menunjukan pukul 09.00 PM.

"Hn. Dan Mioka harus segera tidur." Sasuke membukakan selimut kasur Mioka. Mioka sedikit terkejut mendapat perlakuan itu. semenjak pulang ke rumah, Sasuke tidak pernah melakukannya. Tidak seperti saat dirinya di rumah Naruto. Sasuke selalu melakukannya jika di rumah Naruto. Mioka segera membereskan perlengkapan mewarnainya. Lalu dia segera berlari ke tempat tidur.

"TARAT…" Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah buku bacaan baru.

"Mau Tou-san bacakan?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"TENTU!" Mioka berteriak senang dan Sasuke mulai membacanya. Sampai Mioka ingin terlelap tidur.

"Oyasumi Mioka-chan." Sasuke mencium dahi Mioka dan berdiri. Sasuke berjalan menjauhi tempat tidur Mioka untuk mematikan lampu kamar Mioka.

TAK

Sasuke mematikan lampu kamar Mioka.

"Tou-san?" Mioka memanggil Sasuke

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan kata yang minim tetapi tidak dengan aura dinginnya.

"Tou-san, aku harap anak dari Naruto Ba-chan akan secantik putri salju." kata Mioka sebelum memeluk bonekanya dan terlelap tidur.

Sasuke mematung setelah mendengar kata- kata itu. 'Anak Naruto? Apa Naruto hamil?' Batin Sasuke. Sasuke langung keluar dari kamar Mioko dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, dia mondar- mandir di kamarnya. Membuat Sakura risih melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Eh? Tidak apa." Sasuke masuk kedalam selimutnya. Sakura mendekatkan diri kepada Sasuke lalu memeluknya. Sedangkan Sasuke melihat langit- langit kamarnya dengan pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya. 'Naruto akan mempunyai anak? Naruto hamil? Apakah itu anakku?' batin Sasuke tidak percaya mendengar itu semua.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya lalu melihat tangan itu. 'Apakah itu sebabnya aku merasakan perasaan sangat bahagia saat menyentuh perutnya?' Sasuke kembali bertanya dalam hati hingga dirinya tidak bisa tidur.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Esoknya Sasuke maupun Naruto sudah bersiap dengan apa yang akan dibawanya pergi. tapi dengan tujuan yang berbeda. Sasuke manatap Mioka.

"Apa Mioka sudah membawa bekal?" tanya Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit memicingkan matanya.

"Hn." kata Mioka senang.

"Sepertinya… ada aura berbeda." tanya Sakura yang tidak ingin dicuekkan.

"Tidak ada apa- apa, Kaa-san." Mioka berkata dengan nada yang sedikit dingin.

"Aku akan mengantar Mioka dan setelah ke kantor sebentar, aku akan segera ke bandara. Kau bisa menjemput Mioka?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Tentu." kata Sakura manja. Membuat Mioka sedikit mual mendengarnya. Dia memang sudah tidak bisa sehati lagi dengan Kaa-sannya.

Setelah sarapan Mioka diantar ke sekolah dengan Sasuke.

"Harus belajar yang baik, oke?" Sasuke tersenyum lalu keluar untuk membukakan pintu untuk Mioka.

"Aku sayang, Tou-san." Mioka memeluk Sasuke sebentar lalu menyuruh Sasuke untuk berjongkok.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Apa Tou-san menyuruh Naruto Baa-san untuk pergi?" Mioka bertanya kepada Tou-sannya.

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Lalu mengapa Naruto Baa-san ingin pergi?" Mioka menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu?" Sasuke benar- benar ingin tahu.

"Kemarin, saat menjemput Mioka selain mengatakan bahwa Naruto Baa-san akan mempunyai anak. Baa-san juga mengatakan bahwa Baa-san akan pergi." Mioka menjelaskan. Sasuke terdiam tapi kemudian ditatapnya Mioka.

"Hmmm…. Ya sudah, Mioka masuk ya? Nanti terlambat."

"Oke." Mioka mencium pipi Sasuke sesaat lalu dia segera berlari ke dalam sekolah.

"Naruto akan pergi? tapi kemana?" kata Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan itu semua. tetapi dirinya tidak bisa. Pikirannya terus berada ditempat lain atau lebih tepatnya memikirkan Naruto. dia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan sekhawatir ini.

"Ino! Jawab aku! Apa Naruto hamil?" tanya Sasuke kepada Ino dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu." kata Ino tidak peduli.

"KATAKAN!" Sasuke mencengkram bahu Ino. Ino tahu ada kesungguhan didalam diri Sasuke.

"Jika dia hamil, apa yang akan anda perbuat?" tanya Ino balik dengan tatapan tajam juga.

"Aku… apa dia akan pergi?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Anda bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya. HUH! Tidak bertanggung jawab. Ya, dia akan pergi yang aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana." kata Ino kesal.

Sasuke melihat keluar. dia memang sudah berada dibandara dan dirinya akan naik ke pesawat. Sasuke masih terus berfikir sampai sebuah panggilan yang menyuruh semua penumpang untuk segera naik ke pesawat terdengar.

"Ayo, Pak." Ino memberitahu Sasuke untuk segera masuk. Sasuke yang seperti orang linglung hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati pesawat. Tapi kemudian hatinya merasa tidak tenang.

"Ino! Kau bisa rapat sendiri, bukan?" Sasuke tiba- tiba memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Ya." kata Ino yakin.

"Baiklah, rapat ini aku serahkan padamu." Sasuke memegang bahu Ino lalu segera berlari menjauhi pesawat.

Ino menatap kepergian Sasuke yang telah menjauh darinya lalu perlahan bibirnya tertarik keatas membuat sebuah senyum yang sangat tulus.

"Naruto, aku tahu sekarang mengapa kau sangat mencintainya. Aku tahu itu semua karena ternyata Sasuke memang sangat mencintaimu. Semoga kau beruntung." kata Ino sambil mengambil handphonenya lalu dirinya segera masuk kedalam pesawat.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sasuke kembali ke rumahnya untuk menenagkan pikirannya. Entah mengapa dia ingin menenangkan pikirannya di rumah.

BRAK!  
Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya secara paksa. Dan betapa terkejut dirinya saat melihat siapa yang ada di tempat tidurnya.

"SAKURA! SAI!" teriak Sasuke penuh amarah.

"AHA! JADI KAU BERMAIN DIBELAKANGKU YA."Sasuke menatap benci Sakura.

"Sa-sa-sasuke." Sakura tidak bisa berkata apapun karena dirinya sudah ketangkap basah sedang bersama Sai. Sasuke mendekati mejanya mengambil sebuah berkas lalu mendekati Sakura.

PLAK!

Sasuke menampar Sakura.

"Seharusnya yang disebut pelacur itu bukan Naruto, tetapi dirimu! Aku beruntung masih menyimpan surat cerai kita. Cepat tanda tangani! Sekarang! " kata Sasuke sangat marah.

Sakura segera mengambil pulpen dan menandatanganinya.

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah ini! dan kita BERCERAI." Sasuke berteriak.

"Tou-san?" intip Mioka dari luar. Sasuke melihat kearah Mioka lalu segera menggendong Mioka dan pergi dari rumah mereka.

"SIAL!" Sakura memukul kasurnya.

Sasuke dan Mioka masuk kedalam mobil dan segera menuju rumah Naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO!" panggil Sasuke didepan rumah Naruto. tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Ehmmm…. Maafkan saya, Pak. Naruto sudah keluar dari 30 menit yang lalu." tiba- tiba seseorang memberitahu Sasuke. Sasuke menatap orang itu.

"Kemana dia pergi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu. tapi dilihat dari bawaannya dan taxi yang mengantarnya. Sepertinya dia akan ke bandara." Orang itu mengelus dagunya.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke membungkukan badannya sebentar lalu segera masuk ke mobil dan dengan kecepatan diatas rata- rata dia segera menuju bandara. Orang itu hanya menatap malas kepergian Sasuke.

"Ah… merepotkan sekali Ino itu. meyuruhku untuk memberitahu bos Naruto bahwa dirinya pergi ke bandara. Dia mengganggu jam tidur siangku." kata orang sebelum akhirnya menguap.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sasuke dan Mioka segera berlari masuk kedalam bandara. Tetapi dirinya tidak tahu dimana Naruto akan pergi. dirinya sudah menyuruh Mioka untuk menelfon sekertarisnya yang lain yang ada di kantor untuk menanyakan kepada pihak bandara apakah ada wanita yang bernama Namikaze Naruto akan pergi. tetapi jawaban belum didapatnya.

Mioka mendengar sebuah suara dari kantongnya dan dia melihat hp Tou-sannya, yang ternyata ada sebuah pesan pesan. Mioka membacanya.

"Pak, Namikaze Naruto akan pergi menuju Australia." Mioka membacanya dengan sangat lantang. Membuat Sasuke segera melihat ke layar yang memperlihatkan tentang jadwal keberangkatan.

"Satu jam lagi." kata Sasuke kepada dirinya. dirinya segera menuju tempat dimana Naruto akan menunggu. Tapi dirinya tidak melihat Naruto disana.

"Tou-san… aku ingin ke kamar mandi." Mioka menarik kecil jas Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Mioka seolah berkata. 'Ini bukan saatnya untuk ke kamar mandi.' Tapi melihat muka Mioka yang seperti tidak tahan akhirnya Sasuke mengalah dan mengantar Mioka ke kamar mandi. Mioka masuk ke kamar mandi sendiri karena itu toilet wanita. Sasuke menunggu diluar.

"Menyebalkan sekali rasa mual ini. seharusnya aku meminta dokter untuk menambah dosisnya." Seorang wanita keluar dari kamar mandi setelah seorang anak kecil masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Wanita itu melihat jamnya.

"Masih satu jam. Aku akan segera ke ruang tunggu. Aku harus mengurus paspor dan visa ku." Wanita itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan berdiam didepan kaca besar yang ada di kamar mandi untuk membenarkan make- upnya yang berantakan. Setelah selesai dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Tetapi karena lorong yang menghubungkan kamar mandi dan dunia luar kecil, wanita itu harus berhati- hati dengan koper bawanya yang berukuran sedang.

BRUK

Anak kecil itu sedikit menyenggol kopernya.

"Tou-san…" teriak anak itu.

'Seperti suara Mioka dan anak itu seperti Mioka.' batin wanita itu sambil melihat anak kecil yang berlari itu.

Sasuke mendengar suara Mioka dan dirinya menatap kearah lorong kamar mandi. Dimana Mioka sedang berlari kearahnya dan seorang wanita yang sedang mematung melihatnya.

"Sa-sa-sasuke."

"Na-na-naruto."

Kata Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Baa-san…." Mioka segera berbalik lalu berlari dan memeluk Naruto. Naruto berjongkok lalu memeluk Mioka sebelum dirinya menggendongnya dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Bu-bukankah kau ada rapat di New York?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Ya, dan aku menyuruh Ino untuk berangkat sendirian." Sasuke memberitahu.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu!" Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal. Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil Mioka dari gendongan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto sambil melipat tangannya.

"Aku? Aku hanya sedang ingin menjemput kembali calon istri dan anakku." kata Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto.

"Calon istri? Kau seharusnya bilang istrimu jika yang kau jemput adalah Sakura." Naruto memutar bola matanya lalu segera menjauh dari Sasuke. rasa sakit itu kembali datang setelah melihat Mioka dan Sasuke datang untuk menjemput Sakura. Sasuke menatap Mioka.

"Mioka disini dulu. Tou-san ingin menjemput calon Kaa-san dan adikmu." Sasuke mengacak- acak rambut Mioka.

"Hm." Mioka setuju dengan Tou-sannya. Sasuke tersenyum lalu berlari mendekati Naruto yang sedang diam dan berdiri melihat jadwal keberangkatannya.

GRAB!

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Apa-apaan ini." Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan seseorang yang telah lancang memeluknya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah Sasuke.

"Naru-chan… apa kau mau meninggalkanku sendiri disini? Kau tidak boleh begitu. Aku calon suamimu dan Tou-san dari anak kita." Sasuke memegang perut Naruto. Naruto kembali mematung ditempat Sasuke membalik Naruto lalu memeluknya dengan erat dan Naruto masih belum bisa berkata apa- apa.

Sasuke berjongkok lalu menaruh kepalanya diperut Naruto.

"Apakah dia ada disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"E-e-e-eh?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Aku bilang apa anakku ada disini?" Sasuke menatap kesal Naruto.

"Eh? I-i-iya." Naruto menjawab dengan terbata.

"Hallo anak Tou-san… apa kau baik- baik saja disana?" tanya Sasuke kepada perut Naruto. Naruto menatap aneh Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian menengok kebelakang.

"Mioka…. Dengarlah! Adikmu ingin berkata sesuatu dengan dirimu…" Sasuke berteriak membuat seluruh orang memperhatikannya. Mioka berlari kearah Tousannya dan setelah itu menempelkan kepalanya juga di perut Naruto.

"Hallo… aku Mioka, Nee-chanmu." Mioka terkikik setelah mengatakan itu. Naruto menjauhkan kedua kepala itu dari perutnya.

"A-a-apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Jangan berbohong, Naruto. dirahimmu itu ada anakku dan adik Mioka kan?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti hanya menjawab dengan innocentnya.

"Ya, lalu?"

"Ya kami akan menjemput kau dan anak kita." Sasuke berkata dengan senang tetapi Naruto masih belum bisa mencerna itu semua.

"Ta-tapi bukankah kau ingin menjemput Sakura?"

"Siapa yang bilang akan menjemput Sakura? aku bilang aku akan menjemput calon istri dan anakku." Sasuke mengedipkan matanya kearah Mioka.

"Mioka sepertinya calon Kaa-sanmu ini DOBE." Sasuke menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Enak saja mengatakanku Dome. DASAR TEME…."

BUK!

Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke dengan tas bawaannya.

"Hahahahahahaha… Kaa-sanmu sudah sadar kembali." Sasuke membalik tubuh Mioka lalu Mioka mengangkat rambutnya. Sasuke menjelaskan pada saat di mobil bahwa sebenarnya liontin cincin yang ada di kalung Mioka yang pernah dibelikannya saat dirumah Naruto adalah cincin yang akan diberikan untuk melamar Naruto.

Sasuke membuka kalungnya lalu mengambil cincin yang ada disana lalu memasangkan kembali kalungnya kepada Mioka. Sasuke berlutut didepan Naruto.

"Will you marry me?"

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, Dobe. Siapa lagi?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi…. Bukankah kau masih suami dari sakura?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak lagi setelah aku menyerahkan surat ceraiku kepada pengacaraku." Sasuke masih tersenyum.

"Kau akan bercerai? Aku bilang kau harus menjaga Mioka." Naruto melipatkan tangannya.

"NARUTO! JANGAN MEMIKIRKAN ORANG LAIN! AKU SEDANG MELAMARMU! KAU DENGAR? ME-LA-MAR-MU." Sasuke tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya lagi.

"SEKARANG JAWAB! YES! OR OKE?" Sasuke masih berlutut di depan Naruto.

"Eh? Mengapa aku harus menjawab?" tanya Naruto pura- pura tidak mengerti. Sasuke berdiri lalu menggandeng tangan Mioka.

"Sepertinya dia bukan Naruto. Naruto tidak mungkin sebodoh itu." Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto terkikik mendengar itu.

"YES… I WILL. I WILL MARRY YOU." Naruto berteriak.

Sasuke dan Mioka yang mendengarnya langsung berbalik dan berlari kearah Naruto. Sasuke yang datang lebih dulu dihadapan Naruto segera mengangkatnya lalu memutar- mutarkan dirinya. dan Mioka tertawa melihat hal itu.

"Hahahahahaha…. Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE! turunkan aku." Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke yang terus memutarnya.

"Hahahahahahaha…. Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku." Sasuke terus memutar Naruto.

"Sasuke aku akan muntah." Naruto terlihat sangat tidak baik.

"Katakan dulu baru-"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU…." Naruto berteriak. Setelah itu Sasuke menurunkannya.

"Sialan kau, Sasuke." Naruto menutup mulutnya untuk menahan mual. Sasuke dan Mioka terkikik. Mioka menggandeng tangan Naruto lalu menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Naruto duduk lalu membuka tasnya diambilnya minuman dari sana. Setelah meminumnya dia mendeathglare Sasuke.

"Hehehehehehe. Aku tidak sengaja." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk huruf V. tapi kemudian Naruto menatap Mioka.

"Apa Mioka senang?" tanya Naruto yang mengangkat Mioka dan menaruhnya dalam pangkuannya.

"Tentu! Aku sangat senang jika Naruto Baa-san bisa menjadi Kaa-san Mioka. Bolehkan Mioka memanggil Baa-san dengan sebutan Kaa-san sekarang?" tanya Mioka malu- malu.

"Tentu saja boleh…" Naruto memeluk Mioka.

"Apa aku tidak dipeluk juga?" tanya Sasuke dengan muka sedih.

"Tidak, tanganku terlalu penuh." kata Naruto berpura- pura.

"Tapi jariku cukup untuk menerima cincin darimu." Naruto mengangkat tangannya kedapan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian memasangkan cincin itu kepada Naruto lali diciumnya cincin itu dengan sayang.

"Baiklah… ayo kita pulang ke rumah Kaa-san…" teriak Sasuke.

"Ke rumahku?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya… kami sekarang tuna wisma karena tidak mempunyai rumah." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Ayo…" Mioka berteriak senang. Mioka turun dari pangkuan Naruto, kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri.

"Baiklah." Naruto menatap senang Mioka dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Mioka mengambil koper Naruto lalu mendorongnya menuju mobil tou-sannya. Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan dibelakangnya sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Naruto." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirinya sudah cukup melihat dimana mobilnya.

"Ya?" Naruto ikut berhenti lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke menatap sayang Naruto.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Naruto mengeratkan tangannya yang digandeng oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto sehingga Naruto merapat kepadanya setelah itu diciumnya bibir Naruto didepan semua orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Naruto terkejut mendapatkan itu semua tetapi setelah melihat mata Sasuke yang tertutup. Dirinya ituk menutup matanya dan menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Hu Uh. Orang dewasa memang sangat memalukan." Mioka menidurkan kopernya lalu duduk diatas kopernya sambil menunggu Tou-sannya melepaskan bibirnya dari calon Kaa-sannya itu.

~OWARI~

Hahahahahahahahaha… xixixixixixixixi…. Tsuki tidak bisa menahan tawa untuk membuat adegan akhir ini. hahahahahhaa…. Bagaimanakah ceritanya? Walaupun ditengah jalan Tsuki buat mereka putus tapi diakhir Tsuki membuat mereka bersatu kembali. Ah… Tsuki tidak bisa berkata apa- apa lagi.

Tsuki : "Minna-san….." *melambaikan tangan kepada seluruh pemain*

*Setelah berkumpul*

Serempak : "TSUKI DAN SELURUH PEMAIN MENGUCAPKAN. ARIGATOU….. GOZAIMASU."

Tsuki : "Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~ "


End file.
